Ukyou Cursed
by Aleta Thuvis
Summary: Ukyou decides to cure Ranma and ends up cursed herself.
1. Almost

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Notes: Characters and Settings borrowed from Ranma ½. I do not own them and I am not making any money off of them. I swear. Please don't sue, Americans don't have any yen.  
  
Version 3- just fixed a word.  
  
Almost  
  
Ukyou noted the time boredly. It was almost lunchtime. It was almost time to tempt Ranma with a lunch packed with her special care. He would almost accept and then the millions of other almosts would happen.  
  
Kodachi, Shampoo, Akane, and herself all battling for their almost to become acceptance and live happily ever after. Followed by Mouse's, Kuno's, and Ryoga's almosts for the girls spurned by Ranma's choice. It was a dance everyone knew their part. Almost, except Ranma kept missing his line.  
  
The bell rang and the students raced for lunch. The dance of martial artists began anew. Ukyou was satisfied with her part. Almost.  
  
Of course, Ranma delayed in making a choice. It was almost a relief. Ukyou would've never forgiven herself if he chose someone else the day when her heart wasn't into the fighting.  
  
Ukyou walked home deep in thought. What an ugly concept, Almost. I almost received an A. I almost finished my homework. I almost won a fight with Ranma. I was almost his true fiancée.  
  
A funny unusual feeling settled within Ukyou. In the beginning, the thoughts of winning of marrying Ranma, would fill her with contentment. Plans and images of their future lives came to mind easily. Now, her almost world was changing.  
  
Ranma no longer fit there.  
  
It hurt so much to even think it. She was forever to be "Ucchan, Ranma's childhood friend". Maybe, just maybe if he lived in the restaurant with her, things would be different. Maybe was as ugly concept as almost.  
  
Ukyou left herself inside the restaurant. A couple of employees were prepping for tonight's dinner. She had a few hours before the dinner rush. She went to her room and pulled out her financial books. She had a huge chuck of profit.  
  
It was enough for one person to take a short trip to China. Ukyou had been working towards that goal for a while. At first it was part of a long plan to tempt Ranma to choose her. Now, with her change in her feelings, she still wanted to go. It would prove she was a friend of Ranma's, instead of a love crazy fiancee. It wouldn't hurt to get some extra water, since Genma and Moose were cursed.  
  
It was time she decided. Time to let go of Almost. Objectively, she knew Ranma and Akane would eventually figure things out. Nerima would certainly breathe easier, if they managed to figure that out. Almost clouded her eyes before, now she saw things clearly. 


	2. Springs

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclamer posted on first chapter.  
  
Version 2- corrected my wording.  
  
Springs  
  
Getting out a map, Ukyou stopped briefly. She didn't understand how Ranma was able to lead them unerringly to the springs in the past. Must be some radar or a bond the cursed have with the springs.  
  
She regretted so much. She didn't ask anyone in Nerima for directions. Ryoga was out of the question. Usually, he didn't know where he was, much less how to get somewhere. The amazons likely had a law about not telling outsiders where the springs were at. Tell any Tendo, they would tell Ranma. Then things would escalate to a fight. If they even made it into China, the fighting would distract them from the springs again. Even so, she didn't have the money to get them all to China.  
  
It was almost a relief to get away from Ranma. Away from the habit of offering him her heart at any time, almost receiving his. Enough self pity. It was time to move on, figuratively and literately.  
  
Days later, Ukyou found it. Jusenkyo Springs. A new contempt for Genma arose. Chinese signs where Everywhere. Not that she could read them, being in chinese and all. One would think to do research into a training ground before using it.  
  
Numerous springs stretched beyond the signs. Bamboo poles sticking up randomly throughout the spring system.  
  
Ukyou skirted the area, trying to spot the Chinese Guide living there.  
  
A twig rolled from under her foot, which made her discover the unstable rock underneath it. She drew her spatula for balance, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Oh, watch out miss!" a hand pulled her away from a spring. "This is spring of drowned rat. Very tragic story 1550 years ago." The guide said helpfully in chinese.  
  
Maybe not so helpfully, since Ukyou only picked up rudimentary Chinese. "My thanks." She managed in rough chinese. "Where is spring of man?"  
  
"You are from Japan?" the guide asked in better Japanese then her Chinese.  
  
"Yes, but I thought." Ukyou trailed off in surprise.  
  
"We are getting more visitors from Japan. I thought it wise to practice it more. This is a very dangerous area."  
  
Ukyou blushed. "Yes, I have friends that have been here. Did you say spring of rat, earlier? I was looking for spring of drowned man."  
  
"Yes, you almost fall into spring of drowned rat. You know about the curse already?" Ukyou nodded. "You are good friend to risk the curse yourself."  
  
Ukyou fidgeted. "Right." She did not want to tell a total stranger the whole story.  
  
"Spring of Drowned Boy is over here. If you follow me." The guide led her carefully through the springs. "This one."  
  
Ukyou pulled 4 thermos from her pack and filled them with water. One was for each Ramna, Genma, and Mouse. One was extra in case of stupidity or accident. She secured the thermos and stood.  
  
"Thank you" Ukyou tried once more in Chinese.  
  
He smiled. "Your welcome."  
  
They parted, both heading different ways.  
  
The guide walked away thinking, that encounter was different. Perhaps the springs will be content with almost getting her.  
  
SPLASH! 


	3. Dog Days

Dog Days  
  
Ukyou walked away from the guide, carefully watching her step. Everything went according to plan. It was so easy, why didn't they do a one man trip earlier? Most likely, because no one trusted the other to let someone go alone to China. Now, she, Ukyou, had what they dreamed.  
  
After Ranchan was cured, he would make his choice. Ending the half life everyone suffered in. If one fiancee could be happy, wasn't worth the cost?  
  
Something tickled her leg, inside her pant leg. She slapped her leg, but it evaded and started to move further help. Her struggles brought her close to a spring's muddy bank. Again, she struggled for balance. She almost caught herself. Which means-  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Ukyou struggled in the oversize traps her clothes became and made it to the surface. She paddled to the edge of the spring.  
  
The guide waited for her. "Oh dear miss. You fall into spring of drowned dog. Tragic story 1,750 years ago. Oh, I did warn you."  
  
Ukyou growled. The guide managed to get her floating clothes and pack.  
  
"Please join me at home. I'll heat some water."  
  
The guide went over the whole curse. Cold water would change her to a dog, warm water would change her to human. The guide convinced her to stay the night. After all, her whole life changed. She needed time to readjust.  
  
She lay awake thinking about several things. Traveling would be 4 times as hard. Cold water was everywhere. Hot water was unfortunately harder to run across. She could remodel the restaurant and change the tap in the bath so she could nudge it open. But that's Japan. She needed to focus on now. She could almost envision everyone's pitying looks. She shook her head. No one was going to find out about this, not even Ranma.  
  
The morning came and Ukyou packed up. She looked at the thermos. The guy's cures. Why doesn't she just take a dip into spring of drowned girl before leaving? That should cure her. Maybe just borrowing a container and walking out to the border of the springs. She could cure herself and move on without fear of getting another curse.  
  
Then again, if getting uncursed was that easy why didn't the guys do it. Especially Ranma? Likely by assuming it couldn't be done. Another thought came to her mind; they were likely thinking how the change effected fighting styles, first. So she would have the guide point out spring of drowned girl.  
  
After eating her delicious breakfast, the guide regretted that Ukyou would leave that day. It wasn't often he ate someone else's cooking. Typically, the martial artists that still came here in spite of the danger didn't bother to learn to cook.  
  
"I don't usually leave before cleaning dishes, but I really have got going. If you could point out spring of drowned girl, I'll uncurse myself and return home."  
  
The guide paled. This never happened before. He should've expected it since she came here to cure her guy friends. "Miss, there is no spring of drowned woman."  
  
Ukyou's eyes flashed with anger and she drew her spatula. "I would believe that, if my childhood friend didn't get cursed by spring of drowned girl."  
  
The guide nervously laughed. "I was correct, no spring of drowned woman." He held his hands up. "Listen, I wanted to spare you the bad news. The springs. they will fight you. You just became cursed."  
  
"But I got water from drowned boy, to free my friends. Why can't I do the same for myself? If I have to fight some avatar, or you. I'll give you a fight." She moved into a battle stance.  
  
"No, no! Not me!" He exclaimed. Ukyou relaxed from battle stance, but stood ready with her spatula. He sighed. "The springs. very old. Many souls here in the springs have drowned. Springs, intelligent enough not to let you go. Not intelligent enough to prevent your original mission. Understand?"  
  
Ukyou sheathed her weapon. "I suppose. I want to try, anyway."  
  
The guide shook his head. "You risk angering the spring and getting a double curse. Dog, you'll be able to get all of places. Would you get in the same places, if you looked monstrous, or unique to capture?"  
  
"Then, I need to figure out another plan. I suppose." 


	4. Getting Back Home

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer posted on first chapter.  
  
Version 2- fixed wording  
  
Getting Back Home  
  
After figuring out a plan that had a chance to work, Ukyou left Jusenkyo Springs. She carried a note written in Chinese requesting a package to be sent to Ukyou's restaurant. She would put the spring of drowned man water in there. That would insure she didn't return to Japan empty-handed.  
  
It would be worth the cost to see Ranma happy. Maybe Ukyou could ask him to go to the springs for spring of drowned girl for her. A trade. Well, it was a nice fantasy. She already swore to herself that she wasn't going to tell Ramna about the curse.  
  
Ukyou supposed she could thank whatever gods, she didn't fall in drowned cat. She still wanted to be Ranma's friend, which would be harder if she transformed into the one thing he fears the most. She didn't feel that gracious, yet. After the post office chore, she was able to relax a little against the possibility of getting wet.  
  
Ukyou had resold her ticket back to Japan. With everything considered, she didn't think she would make it to the docks as a human. Much less in time to board her particular boat. Also, she needed the money to ship the thermoses.  
  
Ukyou headed into the general direction of the dock. After dodging some light rainstorms, a couple days later she became soaked and changed into a dog. She whined at her travel bag, then moved on without it.  
  
To her surprise, she made better time as a dog. Maybe it was because the dreaded event of changing into a dog wasn't distracting her. At the docks, another problem arose. It was hard to check the destination of the ships. The best she could do was pick a ship that Japanese passengers was boarding.  
  
Luckily spotting a Japanese person a little easier then asking where the ship was going. She spotted a family and crept up to them. They spoke in Japanese. A family should be easy to infiltrate, Ukyou thought. She trailed them, trying to make a plan to get their attention. Her pride was giving her problems. She was a human. A woman with her own business before she graduated high school! She whined in frustration.  
  
"Look Momma, There's a doggy!" The child said pointing at Ukyou.  
  
Ukyou wagged her tail and tried to look like a good pet. Relief that they noticed her and ashamed at trying to fool people, warred within her.  
  
The Momma, however, ended the hope of going to Japan with them, "Come along. We have a dog at home."  
  
The family moved onto the ship leaving Ukyou on the dock. Spurned, she lay down and curled up. She was never going to get back to Japan. Her business would fail, and she would be stuck wondering China as a dog the rest of her life. Ukyou sniffled.  
  
A sharp pain in Ukyou's tail jolted her from her depressing thoughts. She yowled; causing the human boy that stepped on her to jump.  
  
"Whoa.." He said in Chinese. "I didn't see you there. You should be careful where you take naps, your size makes it easy to over look you."  
  
Ukyou just glared at him. She didn't understand what he was saying, so she stayed ready to bolt in case he showed signs of wanting to hurt her.  
  
He crouched and held out a hand, "Let me see your injury. You look like you have enough troubles without me breaking your tail."  
  
Ukyou sniffed at his hand, and permitted him to pet her. He cautiously looked at her tail. There was no blood, and it was straight.  
  
Relieved, he stood. "Good, I didn't do anything major. Go on, then. I have a boat to catch." He took a step or two, before a bark stopped him.  
  
Ukyou jumped in front of him and barked. You hurt me, I want more than just a pat on the head. You owe me more than that.  
  
He looked down at the white puppy with the brown eye patch. "What? You want to go on the boat?" He pointed to the boat. Ukyou took a step or two towards it and barked in agreement.  
  
"It's leaving this land. You will be far from home." He tried to explain, and then felt foolish. He was trying to talk to a dog!  
  
She barked sharply. Please, please take me with you. She begged silently. I want to go home.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you better be house broken." He took a few cautious steps towards the boat. He wasn't about to carry her, if the dog changed it's mind, it should have the freedom to decide. Ukyou followed him up the gangplank and on to the ship. 


	5. Shipped Out

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer posted with first chapter.  
  
I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the story so far. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, I hope to make up for it by posting more than one chapter. I stole the time to write this many times during lunch and other times at work.  
  
Shipped Out  
  
Ukyou was surprised at the time it took her to adjust being on the ship. She had had no trouble at all on the voyage to China. It affected her more when she stepped back on to the land. Her legs still compensated for the roll the ship, causing her feel to wobbly on land.  
  
This time it was hard to find her balance, in dog form. Every time she thought she got the hang of it, she would trip. Her sponsor thought it was amusing, to say the least.  
  
That wasn't her only problem. She had a cold. She sneezed and her eyes constantly watered. When she awoke from sleeping, she was nearly blind with the amount of sleep that gathered in her eyes. She learned quickly, to use the side of her paw, instead of the tip of her claw to clear her eyes.  
  
At least, the problems distracted her sponsor from her undoglike behavior. Ukyou was a dog, but there were things she refused to act out. The major thing was finding a spot to relieve herself. Let him think she was previously trained, she wasn't going to mess up their room. She investigated the bathroom. The toilet was too adventurous with her problems with balance. So she settled for the floor of the shower.  
  
He was surprised, she observed. He found the first deposit the afternoon of the voyage and spent several minutes watching her. She acted as naturally as possible. She scratched an itch behind her ear. She sneezed and he was still watching. She grew a little worried. If he didn't want her to go there, then she may be corrected.  
  
It was that thought, that made her seriously consider finding warm water. She could explain to him that she hasn't an ordinary dog. On the other hand, or paw, she would be at his mercy as a human and dog. He could turn her in as a cast away. He could trap her in dog form and make escaping from him in Japan harder. She may not even be able to communicate with him. She barely knew Chinese and he had yet to say anything to her in Japanese. Even if he was nice, betraying him by leaving once they got home wasn't a good option either.  
  
He stood and grabbed some toilet paper. He flushed the crap in the toilet and left her alone, to her relief.  
  
That night Ukyou was startled out of sleep. There where high pitched yelps and screams, somewhere on the ship. Then she felt the deck tremble, as if something heavy and huge was coming close by. The door opened to the cabin and quickly shut. Ukyou stayed in the corner she was at. Martial Artist or not, she wasn't trained to fight as a small dog, to take out something that was stooped over because it was taller then the ceiling.  
  
It ignored her and squeezed into the bathroom. Ukyou sniffed cautiously; bizarrely she didn't smell any new scent from the thing that came in. She was startled again, when there was a heavy knocking at the door.  
  
"Hello! Security. is everyone alright in there?" a male voice called through the door. He repeated himself in Chinese.  
  
Her sponsor emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He opened their room door and talked briefly to security in Chinese. He closed the door, looked around and spotted Ukyou.  
  
"Have I scared you little one?" he asked in his Chinese. He approached her.  
  
Ukyou felt a growl start, but she stopped it quickly. She didn't know what happen. How her sponsor ended up in the bathroom and what the hell was that thing that went into the bathroom. But, she did know, so far her sponsor has been kind and didn't deserve her aggression. Maybe, it wasn't anything, after all she was asleep. She could've dreamed a big creature came in.  
  
He spoke in more Chinese. maybe to explain to her what happened, or maybe just nonsense to calm her. But, his tone calmed her and she fell asleep beside him on the bed. 


	6. Escape

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer posted with first chapter.  
  
Escape  
  
Her sponsor carried her off the ship, which prevented her from taking off like she originally planned. They walked from the docks, following directions to the Nerima district. He found a hotel that was pet friendly and they settled in.  
  
He unpacked his travel pack. He packed as lightly as a martial artist, she observed. A couple of t-shirts a couple green fish scaled vests and 2 pairs of green baggy pants. Of course, underwear and other little items, but Ukyou modestly looked away when he put those away. She wandered away and looked around the room. It was the typical cheap room designed to be a living room and bedroom all in one space with a small bathroom attached. She headed into the bathroom.  
  
He picked Ukyou up. In careful Japanese, he explained, "No. I'll take you to the park in a minute." He set her down she blinked at him. Well, that answers whether he knew Japanese or not. She went over to the door to wait for him.  
  
He emerged five minutes later, after a really short shower. Ukyou envied the people that could manage short showers. She supposed that the short hair gave most guys an edge. Long hair was pretty and you could do so much with it, but it took a long time to wash it.  
  
As promised, they stepped out and he asked directions to the nearest park. Again, Ukyou debated ditching him. She knew exactly where she was. The restaurant was barely 5 blocks away and the urge to check on things there grew. Unfortunately, he didn't let her down until they stopped at Pet Shop. A collar and leash later, they entered the park.  
  
Ukyou grew frustrated fast at the situation he put her in. She was not going to use a bush in front of him. Her human modesty wouldn't allow it. She managed on the ship to avoid him watching. She tried to get him to unleash her, but he just smiled at her thinking she was playing around. She sat down in the grass to scratch at the collar.  
  
It wasn't very tight. Ukyou took the chance and slipped from the collar. She ran under a bush, her sponsor quickly chasing after her. It was a pricky bush, so she felt safe enough to take care of her business. She emerged a minute later and went over to him. He was giving her one of his thoughtful looks again. He offered the collar to her, this time asking permission to place it on her, instead of manhandling it on her. She shook out her fur. She rather have freedom then be forced to follow him around.  
  
Thoughtful, he placed the leash and collar in his pocket and they walked back to the hotel.  
  
It was that night that provide her the best opportunity to leave. He had left to get something to eat and left her in the room. She went into the bathroom and nudged the hot water faucet on. Once again 5 feet tall, she put a hand to the shower wall, to find her balance. Four legs were so different to walk on then two. Much more steady.  
  
Ukyou stepped out of the shower, dried off and stepped into the bedroom. She considered running out with the towel only, but thought of Ramna and other's running into her out on the rooftops. She got a t-shirt and a pair of pants out. The t-shirt was a bit snug across her chest, but the pants were hopelessly baggy. They looked more like a skirt on her, instead of the pants they were. "As soon as I got to the restaurant I'll call the hotel and pay him back for everything" she swore to herself.  
  
She left the hotel.  
  
****** About an hour after Ukyou left, the hotel room door opened. Ukyou's sponsor looked around and saw no white and brown puppy to greet him. He felt slightly disappointed but not surprised. He stepped into the bathroom. The towel was clumped together and still damp from use. It was not like he left it, damp but spread out on the rack to dry. He fixed the towel with grim expression.  
  
It was too bad the puppy didn't stay around. He could use companionship, now that he had a taste of it. Plus, they could have helped each other. He was no stranger to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. 


	7. Welcome Back

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer posted on first chapter.  
  
I do want to apologize to any true die-hard Ranma fans right now, before you read my version of Konatsu. All I know of Konatsu is a character summary online; I haven't seen any shows with him/her. Which means, quite likely, I'll be rewriting the character's personality. I will obey the cross dressing thing, I do realize Konatsu is a guy, but I do refer to Konatsu as a girl, since my Ukyou doesn't know that.  
  
One more note, the same thing will possibly happen to. other sideline characters that came in a few seasons into the Tv show. I'll follow what I can of their characters, and use a sideline character whenever I can fit them in. It was a surprise to me, when I first wrote the ship chapter who Ukyou managed to taglong with.  
  
Welcome Home  
  
It was a relief to jump to the roofs. A surge of freedom rushed through Ukyou. She was home, after her week long vacation turning into a two-week nightmare.  
  
She did her favorite move, down to the alley behind her restaurant. Jumping from roof to different level of crates, she had set up for the exact purpose of doing so. She landed perfectly and at the kitchen door.  
  
Ukyou entered, finding her employees rushing about in an evening rush. Konatsu spotted her and ran over to her.  
  
"Ukyou! So glad you are back!" Konatsu glomped Ukyou and soon the whole staff gathered around her.  
  
"Guys! I'm glad to be back, but we have a restaurant to run. I'll join you in a minute." Ukyou was elated. It was nice to be missed. She sprinted up the stairs to her room and quickly dressed in her chef outfit. It felt great to wear her clothes again. She was feeling quite unsettled, not having her spatulas. She grabbed her spare huge spatula from her closet. She was going to need it tonight.  
  
Ukyou eagerly took over the grill from Hoshi. He gave Ukyou a grateful look and went to help the waitress take their orders out to their customers. Hoshi was a good back up chef, but he didn't have the training cooking okonomiyaki that she did. She fumbled a bit, since Hoshi had rearranged some of the spices, but quickly got into the swing of work.  
  
It was an uplifting charge, to be with people she knew and work so well with. Her customers recognized the faster service and tipped the waitress well for it. Before Ukyou knew it, the rush dwindled until one table of customers was left. They were talking more than eating. Ukyou started to close down the grill. Konatsu came over to the order window.  
  
"The waitresses are done with their closing duties. Should I send them home?" Konatsu asked Ukyou.  
  
"Sure, make sure that table.never mind." The two last customers came up to the cash register to cash out. "I'll cash them out, Is Hoshi prepping for mopping?"  
  
"Yes, are we meeting tonight?" Konatsu asked Ukyou, who was already moving to the register.  
  
"Yes, please. I won't keep you long." Ukyou reached the register. "How was everything?"  
  
"Ukyou! I should've known it was you cooking back there! Great food as usual. Your replacement wasn't bad, but no one cooks like you do." Seiichi, her customer, handed Ukyou some yen.  
  
"Thank you. You're one of my most loyal customers, Seiichi." Ukyou looked at the money. "Seiichi, this is more than."  
  
Seiichi waved her off, "Keep it. You deserve it. When did you get back?"  
  
"Oh, tonight, during the dinner rush."  
  
Seiichi nodded. "You are really dedicated to your business, Ukyou." Seiichi looked over his shoulder, his date was waiting not so patiently at the front door. "I'll talk you later, Ukyou."  
  
"Good tonight!"  
  
The door closed and locked behind the last customers. Ukyou quickly ran the reports to begin the closing of the register. Once the register finished, she took the drawer out and moved to the back of the restaurant and sat down. Konatsu was waiting for her at the table. She was waiting with a glass of water for Ukyou.  
  
"Thanks. I just want to know a brief of what happened the last couple weeks." Ukyou took a long drink of her water.  
  
Konatsu nodded. "The financial reports are on your desk. It was a bit slow when you left. We don't run as smoothly with Hoshi at grill. Overall, we didn't do bad, and we're still making more this year than last."  
  
"Hoshi does better than any other backup we've had. I've offered to train him, but he's not interested in the offensive side of okonomiyaki."  
  
Konatsu nodded. "There was the usual problems with the middle sink. We stopped using it last Friday. It wasn't draining. A plumber will be here Monday or Tuesday to fix it."  
  
"How's Hana doing?"  
  
"Oh, her wrist is doing better. We need to concentrate sitting her with small parties, at least during rushes. There were no other problems or injuries. You have a good team, Ukyou."  
  
"My package come in?"  
  
Konatsu nodded. "That's in your room as well. I'm glad you were able to get that to us. Your note about staying longer really eased some minds around here. I'd be worried out of my head, otherwise. How's your grandfather?"  
  
Ukyou blushed. The note said her grandfather had became unexpectedly ill. No one knew she went to China, she had told them she went back to her home to visit. "Doing better. He was up and around when I left."  
  
Konatsu stood. "I should be heading home. Fujita said something about waiting up for me, tonight."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then." 


	8. Circuit Breakers

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer with the first chapter. I apologize this chapter is like three times as large as my previous chapters. but many reviewers will enjoy that so. Enjoy! :-)  
  
Warning, this is near the point of what I don't have written. New chapters will take a bit longer to get up, instead of the every few day updates I've been able to do. I have also revised a few previous chapters, added a few lines and caught one or two grammar things that got by me. I'll try to keep revisions to a minimum.  
  
Version 2- Fixed format problem. Added ** for thought indicators. Added a sentence to clarify time.  
  
Circuit Breakers  
  
They had a party of 20 people and the usual restaurant customers eating, when the worst happened. The power went out. The night finished early, but the dishwashing had to be done by hand. It felt like it took forever to Ukyou.  
  
Her employees left at Ukyou's instance at 1am. She needed them to be fresh the next day to handle the rest of the mess before they opened. She barely made to bed when she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Ukyou overslept and stepped into the shower. Her mind was on all the schoolwork she likely had to catch up on, her first day back. Which would have to be tomorrow, since half the school was already gone. She turned the hot water on. She barked at the coldness and waited for the water to heat. When it didn't, she whined, realizing they used the hot water on the dishes last night. Shivering, she managed to turn off the water.  
  
So much for Ukyou's plans for what to do when this happened. It was her own traitorous shower that did her in. She hadn't even had time to buy that doggy door she was going to put in the kitchen door. She padded over to her room. Konatsu would be in soon. Hopefully, Konatsu will call the electric company to report a blown circuit. It won't be until late tonight for any hot water. Ukyou would try to enjoy the break as much as possible she decided.  
  
Ukyou slipped outside by a nudging a loose window open. The screen left out but she figure she would get it when she was Human again.  
  
Toyko was greatly different, being a little over 1 foot tall. The trash and smells were a lot more noticeable. She could hear a lot more, also. It was hard to sort out the noises. Wait a minute. She stopped in her tracks and her ears perked up. Is that. a pig squealing? She tracked the sound down to an alley. There was P-chan valiantly fighting off three alley cats.  
  
Ukyou growled. The four fighters paused to consider this interloper. The cats hissed, but stayed. Maybe this dog would find the pig a better target then three cats. Ukyou solved the dilemma by charging the closest cat to her. P-chan seemed to pick a second wind. Together, they made the cats flee.  
  
Now, it was down to a dog and a pig. Dogs and pigs weren't known to be enemies, but P-chan had had run-ins with other bigger dogs. He thought it maybe the confusing scent he had; it was neither pig or totally human.  
  
Ukyou cautiously checked P-chan. Ukyou knew Akane loved her pet. Yet, Ranma hated it. The pig had a few scratches and he was pretty nervous.  
  
"Relax, P-chan." she meant to say, forgetting her dog form. Instead, it sounded like a whine murmur. P-chan relaxed a little. She checked herself, she collected one or two. She nudged P-chan and took some steps out of the alley. She turned; P-chan looked at her confused.  
  
He thought, *A dog was going to lead him somewhere?*  
  
She thought, *Come on, P-chan, Akane will be worried about you.*  
  
He took a few steps towards Ukyou. She walked to the mouth of the alley and waited.  
  
He thought, *Yes a dog was intending to lead him somewhere. Well, animal company was better than no company he supposed.*  
  
Ukyou headed to the Tendo's. It was a job and a half to keep the pig following her. *Sigh! First a guy follows too closely in my dog form, then I can't get a pig to follow me.*  
  
*NO!* She barked. *This way*. This reminded her of trying to take Ryoga somewhere. She stopped in mid-thought and looked at... Ryoga.  
  
That bandanna, his obsession with Akane, Ranma's anger towards the innocent pet pig, it was so obvious. Yet, countless of people didn't have a clue much less Akane.  
  
Ryoga almost ran into Ukyou, since she stopped so suddenly. He looked around checking if the cats decided to follow them. Then he looked back at the dog. IT was glaring at him. Maybe the dog didn't want him to follow after all?  
  
"Breee?" P-chan/Ryoga asked innocently. *What's wrong?*  
  
Ukyou dropped her head, in shame. It was so easy for her to be so self- righteous about things. After all she had only been cursed a short time compared to Ranma and perhaps Ryoga. She took advantage of the guy in china; much like Ryoga was with Akane. Who was she to judge? She nudged P- ... Ryoga again and finished taking him to the Tendo Household.  
  
They reached the door. Ukyou left him on the doorstep and hid in the bushes. Ryoga looked at her strangely and tried to walk away.  
  
He thought, *Why in the hell did the dog lead me here? Akane's not even here, tonight.*  
  
Suddenly, the dog was standing in his way. It gently nudged him to the doorstep again. Ryoga sighed. *Fine, if the strange dog wanted him to go in. he would.* Ashamed once again by his curse, he announced his presence at the door, "Bree! BREEE!" *Please don't be Ranma, please don't be Ranma.*  
  
Kasumi opened the door, "Oh dear, P-chan what are you doing out here? You end up in the most strange of places." She picked Ryoga up and took him inside.  
  
Ukyou sighed and made her way back to her restaurant. It was dark and closed. Apparently, they couldn't get the power on. Ukyou slipped into the restaurant. There was a light from the upstairs, her room. She padded to the door of the room and peeked in. Konatsu was there reading something. Her face was splotchy like she had been crying.  
  
*Ah, no. This isn't good. Well, if the power is on, hopefully there's enough hot water. I'm going to have to tell her the whole story. It wouldn't be fair after what she went through.* Ukyou silently went into her bathroom. She jumped into the tub and nudged the hot water tap.  
  
Ukyou was in luck and 5 feet tall again. She grabbed a towel and strolled into her room.  
  
The shocked expression on Konatsu's face was almost worth it. Ukyou took advantage of the shock.  
  
"I realize I have a lot to explain. And I will as soon as I get drier and clothed, ok?"  
  
Her friend nodded. "I'll wait...downstairs." She fled.  
  
Ukyou looked at the clock. It took longer than she thought getting P-c... Ryoga home. She clothed quickly, and tried to get most of the excess of water from her hair. One day, if she had the opportunity she'll ask Shampoo what she does with her hair.  
  
Her friend waited sitting at a table. She looked calmer. Ukyou sat across from her. "I'll start with my vacation. I didn't go home, I went to China. To get spring of drowned man. That's what the package is that I sent here. Accidentally I fell into...spring of drowned dog."  
  
Konatsu looked at her hands, "oh."  
  
"Today was my fault. I wasn't thinking and I took a shower. We had used the hot water last night and I was stuck as a dog. I figured that I would just stay out until late and hope you would get the power up. I apologize if I caused you any distress."  
  
Konatsu took a deep breath and nodded. "You're forgiven, Ukyou. I'll be going now."  
  
"Wait, what happened tonight?" Ukyou asked quickly.  
  
Konatsu smiled weakly. "When I got here the electric was on. Apparently the electric company blew the circuits on this street. We served dinner and cleaned up. I was waiting for you, because my boyfriend.... Fujita broke up with me, Ukyou. He had a another girl in the apartment and and.." Her friend broke down.  
  
Ukyou kicked herself HARD mentally. The world doesn't revolve around her, or Ranma. She didn't have to confess to her friend! Pushing those feelings aside, she moved to comfort her friend. "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome here."  
  
"Thanks." Konatsu sniffled.  
  
"Let's gets you settled in. You're the first one that knows that I got cursed, please keep it to yourself?"  
  
"Sure, and I'll help you." 


	9. Pig Pen

By: Aleta Thuvis  
  
Disclaimer with the first chapter.  
  
Notes: In response to my reviewers, I would like to make clear again, I do know Konatsu's background. I will try to put my reviewer's mind at ease, my Konatsu is not gay. I'll leave my story to explain the rest.  
  
That said, don't expect a resolve to the Konatsu issue in this chapter. I plan on covering other territory.  
  
I hope not to take so long for the next chapter. After all it is half written, already. I do apologize for the three month wait. My real life should be a tad calmer for awhile. *crosses fingers*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ukyou entered the cafeteria for lunch. The lunch lines were already forming against the walls. *I wonder why they don't just pack. Surely, even a cold sandwich would be better then having only ten minutes to eat a hot lunch from this cafeteria.*  
  
Ukyou sat at an empty table. It was one of the few tables that remained empty on her lunch period, since it was so close to Ranma's table. It wasn't often, but a couple students had had they lunch ruined by the martial art antics of the group. Plus, with all the yelling around the table, it wasn't easy to carry on a conversation near it either.  
  
Ukyou pulled out her math book. She still had yet to catch up on all the work the teacher assigned her for being gone.  
  
"Hey Ucchan! Wow, studying math at lunch? How are you doing that here?" Ranma interrupted, sitting across from her.  
  
Ukyou looked up, and her heart fluttered the old usual way when Ranma paid her any attention. "Oh. I guess we do what we have to. I have to complete my makeup work tomorrow, but I still don't understand it."  
  
Ranma shrugged boyishly. "Don't ask me, you're two years ahead of me in Math. Got anything to eat?"  
  
Ukyou glanced around. Sure enough, there were charred remains of something on Ranma's table. It looked like Akane managed to burn more rice for Ranma to eat for lunch. There was no evidence of Shampoo visiting, either. Shampoo didn't always manage to swing by during Ranma's lunch.  
  
"Sure... here." Ukyou handed over the lunch she would always prepare for Ranma along with her lunch in the morning.  
  
Ranma frowned. "Hungrier than usual?" He took the food and started on it.  
  
Ukyou blushed. She had been cooking less lunch for Ranma than usual. It seemed like a good idea in the morning. It would signal to Ranma to depend on the others for lunch. "Ran out of mushrooms." Ukyou mumbled.  
  
"Oh." Ranma said, with his mouth full with the last bite. "Still tastes great, Ucchan."  
  
"Thanks." *Come on, Ukyou. Stand up for yourself.* "Ranma, can we met after school? There's something I need to ask you."  
  
"Why not now?" Ranma asked. The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period. "Oh... ok behind the gym shed?"  
  
"Sure, meetcha there, Honey." Ukyou winced. She had not intended to call Ranma honey. Fortunately, Ranma was already gone. He loved jumping around the crowds of people to get to classes. Ukyou sighed and moved on to her class.  
  
*****  
  
Ukyou made it to the shed, first. She paced nervously, considering what she was going to ask Ranma. It was quite possible in the end, she would be told to mind her own business. Yet, she still had to give him the chance to say that. He may not accept the offer, right now. He might like the situation just fine. Ukyou doubted it.  
  
"So, Ucchan what did you want to ask?" Ranma said, naturally sneaking up on her.  
  
"Oh, Ranma. Where's Akane?" Ukyou looked around, like she expected Akane be hiding somewhere within earshot.  
  
Ranma frowned. "She's with her study group, in Killam's class."  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Okay." *Here it goes.* "When you see Ryoga, can you bring him by the restaurant?"  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "I dunno. He isn't often around. Need to move something? I could help."  
  
"Nah, honey. It ain't like that. I just have to talk to him about something. I thought he hung around your house a lot." Ukyou smiled.  
  
Ranma exhaled, "He does. I'll pass the message to him, Ukyou. He may be too. busy to stop at your restaurant."  
  
"He may have to babysit P-chan?" prodded Ukyou.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Ukyou smiled sadly. "Why do you protect him, Ranma? You obviously don't like P-chan around Akane. Why don't you tell Akane, he's Ryoga?"  
  
"Right Ukyou, next I'll tell Kuno I'm his pig-tailed goddess right after that, right? Wait a minute! You know about Ryoga?"  
  
Ukyou nodded. "You don't think Akane will believe you? I always thought Kuno's problem was his insanity."  
  
"I can't tell her straight out. I promised Ryoga, I wouldn't."  
  
"That doesn't stop you from hinting about it?"  
  
Ranma looked sheepish, knowing how closely he was to breaking his oath. "I told him not to cozy up to Akane. But, he does anyway. I figure he'll get his just deserts when Akane figures out his game."  
  
Ukyou smiled grimly. Ranma hasn't chosen a fiancée, but he is sensitive to challangers. "You'll bring Ryoga by then?"  
  
"Sure. Just tell me, how did you find out about Ryoga's curse, Ucchan?"  
  
Ukyou blushed. *I was a dog at the time. I guess having a curse opens you to the possibility of others having it.* Something teased her memory, but it went away once Ukyou concentrated on it. "It just hit me one day."  
  
Ramna said darkly, "I wish it would hit Akane, one day. I think Akane is having a sleepover this weekend. If Ryoga is around I'll bring him then."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Ukyou replied and left the shed. Ranma watched Ukyou leave the school grounds. She was behaving oddly lately. Maybe she was plotting her next move to be his only fiancée.  
  
Ranma shrugged. Whatever Ukyou was planning he doubted he had cause to worry. The other fiancées were a different story.  
  
******  
  
Ryoga lay on Akane's bed peacefully. He was asleep with a cute little dream bubble coming out his nose. Unaware of the menacing shadow approaching in the hall, the bubble contracted and expanded with his piglet snores.  
  
Akane was laughing and happy. She didn't mind Ryoga was P-Chan. She hugged him and loved him all the same. He soundly beat Ranma in a massize macho fight. All Ranma's schoolmates witnessed the crushing defeat. Ryoga's parents were there to share in his victories...  
  
A cruel hand jolted him awake. In an instant, Ryoga knew it wasn't Akane. She would never grip him by the collar that she had loving gifted him.  
  
Ryoga breed in protest. Two possibilities came to mind. Nabiki was going to try to bathe him, again. Or Ranma had something on his mind to fight out. The red shirt confirmed it was Ranma.  
  
"Shut up, P-Chan." Ranma hissed, with a usual sarcastic tone on his name.  
  
Ryoga struggled but quickly ceased when Ranma yanked on his tail. Ryoga let out a sigh and calmed to let Ranma take him to the Dojo. At least with Nabiki's attempt to bathe him, he usually managed to sneak back in Akane's room. Nabiki wasn't the easiest to evade from, but her patience ended quicker. What was the deal with girls and bathing anyway?  
  
Ryoga breed an inquiry, as he realized they hadn't reached the Dojo yet. He looked around. They were traveling a deserted merchant street. All the shops had locked up hours ago, but the thin sounds of club music drifted on the air.  
  
"No Dojo tonight. Maybe tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to be a fat little piggie." Ranma said in a singsong voice.  
  
Ryoga growled but a yank on his tail from Ranma stopped it. Ryoga hated his curse form. He hated being carried around to a destination he didn't know. Unfortunately, that was one of the only ways he got around, without getting lost. *I wonder where the white dog with that brown eye patch is.*  
  
Ranma stopped and knocked on a closed restaurant door. *Great, he's going to eat and then eat me? I'll hit him in the stomach for taking me so lightly!*  
  
"Hi Ranma! Hi P-Chan! Why are you here so late?" Ukyou greeted them.  
  
"P-chan," Ranma said with his usual emphasis, "couldn't find Akane's room. Then it was late enough to wait until the family was in bed. Good thing too, P-chan nearly woke everyone up."  
  
P-chan blinked. Was that why he found Akane's room so early tonight? Ranma blocked him from leaving the house? Why?  
  
Ranma continued, "I can't stay. I don't want anyone to discover I'm not home." Ranme thrust a bewildered P-chan towards Ukyou.  
  
Ukyou accepted P-chan and called to a leaving Ranma, "Ranma, Wait!"  
  
Ryoga glared and thought, *Yea, wait. Tell me what is this about! This surely isn't an attempt to keep me from Akane.*  
  
Ranma ignored the glare from the piglet. "What?"  
  
"What are you going to tell Akane about P-chan absence?"  
  
Ranma rubbed his head, clueless. "Dunno. You wanted a pet and wanted to know what a pet pig acted like?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "I don't want Akane yelling at me for not asking her to borrow P-chan. What about we noticed he was sick and we were trying to feed him good food?"  
  
"Nah, Akane would have a fit, because she cooks just fine." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryoga breed. *What is going on?!* Ukyou patted his head absentmindly.  
  
"Ok, not from food. Just sick. And I offered to take him to a special pig doctor that I know." Ukyou suggested.  
  
Ryoga breed weakly. *I am not sick.*  
  
Ranma nodded, "Sounds good. Goodnight Ukyou."  
  
P-chan breed at Ukyou questioning her. Was this a simple petsitting situation? Maybe Ranma wanted to sneak into Akane's room without P-chan knowing?  
  
"It's okay. P-chan. I just wanted to talk." Uykou carried him into the kitchen. P-chan looked around curiously. Ukyou didn't let just anyone into her kitchen.  
  
"Stay here," Ukyou commanded as she set P-chan on a table. It was an employees' break table with a view of the grill. Ukyou grabbed a tea kettle and set it on the stove to heat water for tea. A mug and tea bag stood ready for the hot water.  
  
Surprisingly, Ukyou tested the water, way before it would be hot enough for tea. Then she splashed the contents onto the table, on P-chan.  
  
Ryoga jumped off the table. Ukyou and Ryoga turned beet-red with embarrassment. Ryoga was only wearing bananda. Ryoga looked around franticly for covering and ducked into a seat at the break table.  
  
"Ryoga! I'm so sorry! I should've realized-" she stammered.  
  
"Ukyou. It's okay. You wouldn't have known." He rationalized.  
  
"Stay there," she commanded, like she did when he was in his pig form. "I'll get you something."  
  
Ukyou ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
  
When Ukyou was gone, Ryoga calmed down to think. *It was not an accident that she poured that hot water on me. She knows my curse somehow. It had to be Ranma! He must have told her and now they were teaming up against me. They want to prevent Akane and me getting together!*  
  
Ryoga fumed, wanting to pace and move but he wasn't about to give up his temporary shield.  
  
Ukyou came back into the kitchen. "I found these for ya." She tossed him some green pants.  
  
"I couldn't find a shirt. Um.. I'll give you a minute."  
  
Ryoga glared at Ukyou's back and closing door. "Right." He slipped on the pants. They were a little baggy since he wasn't quite as tall as the pants were long. He called for Ukyou once he was dressed.  
  
Ukyou came into the kitchen. "Ryoga, I'm sorry."  
  
"You and Ranma are planning something, aren't you? He told you my curse-"  
  
"No!" Ukyou interrupted. "Ranma didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own. Ryoga, I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me? About what?" Ryoga asked puzzled.  
  
Uykou started pacing. "Ryoga. I'll be honest. When I realized you were cursed, and you were P-chan. My first reaction was anger. You are stringing Akane along and taking her love very cheaply."  
  
Ryoga was shocked. This was the first time anyone but Ranma said anything to him about this. Granted, only Ranma knew it.  
  
"Then, I felt ashamed. You were putting your pride aside and humbling yourself to be close to the girl you love. Makes me envious of Akane to have that sort of love right in front of her and not realize it.  
  
"You need to be honest with her, Ryoga. If you aren't, she's going to feel very betrayed when she does figure it out. Or worse, she'll fall in love with someone else."  
  
Ryoga sat heavily on a chair, getting depressed. Akane already did love someone else. The guy wasn't worth one of Akane's tears, but she already shed thousands of them over Ranma.  
  
"Ukyou. I can't tell her. The Tendo's household is the closest thing I have to a home. Even stray dogs know to lead me back to the house."  
  
Ukyou turned early in her pacing track to walk away from Ryoga. Then she turned back towards him.  
  
"If all you need is a place to stay. you can stay here. I'll tell all the stray dogs about your change of address."  
  
"Look, Ukyou. I need time to think about things."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'll take you back to the Tendo's tomorrow, if you want."  
  
******  
  
After guiding Ryoga to a futon, Ukyou retired to her bed. *Why am I doing this again?* she thought tirely. *He'll find out about my curse in no time. Maybe, I should cure him and send him away. No, it has to be his choice. He might still try with Akane and confess. If she needs proof she wouldn't believe Ranma or me for it*  
  
*Let's be honest here. I'm trying to make up for my own deception to that China man. I'll feel bad a long time about that. I don't want to see someone doing the same to his pride. Ryoga never had a choice. Akane probably latched on to him as a security blanket of sorts. Don't blame here she still has most of the perverts at school after her. Funny, the girls don't take Akane's popularity with the boys very well either. She does have friends but not any really good friendships from what I see. I wish I could, but Ranma makes it too complicated.*  
  
*I should just douse all of them with their cure and move back home. Simpler that way.* Ukyou fell asleep. 


	10. Introductions

By: Aleta Thuvis and Blue Imp  
  
Disclaimer with first chapter.  
  
Notes: Blue Imp helped with one part of this chapter. We'll see if he'll help later or not. Depends on if I need it and if he wants to do so.  
  
I'm beginning to think that a monthly chapter give or take a week or two may be the norm for posting updates. Status on the next chapter is no where started, and Kontasu is getting mad at me.  
  
As always, thank you reviewers for your support.  
  
Chapter 10 Honesty and Introductions  
  
Ukyou brought out two breakfast plates. She gave Ryoga her special okonomiyaki instead of a normal one. Ukyou yawned as she sat down to eat. It was an hour earlier than normal for her. She hoped an hour would be enough time to get Ryoga taken care of before school started.  
  
"Have you decided...?" Ukyou questioned, trailing of not wanting to influence his answer by completing the question. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"I need... I want to talk to Ranma first." Ryoga said oddly pensive.  
  
"Ok. We'll go after breakfast."  
  
They ate quickly and headed to the Tendo home. They arrived much quicker then Ukyou imagined. Ryoga only tried once to make a wrong turn that headed into downtown Tokyo. Ryoga froze at the door, so Ukyou knocked for him.  
  
Sunny Kasmui answered the door. "Ryoga, Ukyou... how nice of you to drop by. It's early yet, you want some breakfast?" Kasumi offered.  
  
"No, thanks. We ate before coming out here." Ukyou looked at Ryoga to see if he was willing or able to take over. Ryoga was staring at the door. "Um, can we talk to Ranma?"  
  
"Sure, come on in. I'll get him. Luckily his workout ended early." Kasumi bustled off. On the way to the living room, Ukyou saw a glance of a panda toweling himself off. *Good Job, Ranma,* Ukyou thought. Ryoga cleared his throat.  
  
"Ukyou. could you. like go to the next room or something? I would like to talk to Ranma alone." Ryoga requested. *Actually* he thought. *I want to make sure this isn't a plot between you and Ranma.*  
  
"Honey, this is Nabiki's home. There is nothing private here and I'll just join the family in eavesdropping. I would rather stay in the room and listen honestly. You might need moral support." Ukyou pointed out and offered.  
  
Ranma's footsteps thundered towards the stairs and started down them.  
  
"Fine, stay where I can see you, then." Ryoga ordered quietly.  
  
"Hey Ucchan! Ryoga?" Ranma stopped puzzled. "I thought you were going to bring P-chan back." Ranma looked at Ukyou.  
  
Ukyou started to answer, but Ryoga stepped between them. "I asked her to bring me here. Tell me, Ranma why did you take me to Ucchan's last night?"  
  
Ranma glanced over Ryoga's shoulder to Ukyou puzzled. Ukyou slipped around Ryoga, to go back into his eyesight and did her best not to look at Ranma.  
  
Ryoga clenched his fists, "Answer me, Baka!"  
  
Ranma threw his hands up. "Ucchan said she wanted to talk to you. I didn't ask about what."  
  
"If she wanted to talk to me, why did you. carry me?" Ryoga hesitated and choose his words carefully. He didn't want to announce his cursed form on the chance of Akane overhearing or Nabiki's bribes.  
  
"Easier to handle. She said she knew, I didn't see the harm. Why are you here, Ryoga?" Ranma narrowed his eyes, glaring. This was their longest conversation they ever had. Ryoga usually opened with an I-Will-Kill-You cliché, then they would fight. In fact, Ranma was pretty sure their fight would be nearly done.  
  
"So you didn't put Ukyou up to talk to me about being totally honest to Akane?" Ryoga asked, ignoring Ranma's question.  
  
"What? No! My advice is to stay away from her." Ranma said, almost threatening. His aura began to glow.  
  
"Stop protecting me, Ranma!" Akane shouted, strolling into the living room.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so uncute-" Ranam started. Akane interrupted with a sound hit to his head with her mallet.  
  
"Harsh." Uykou commented, as she slipped over to Ranma's side. She wasn't too worried. Ranma had been hit harder by Akane and other things before and recovered in a minute or two.  
  
Akane shrugged. "We'll have some moments of peace. Ryoga..."  
  
Ryoga rubbed his head. "Akane. well. that is."  
  
Akane sighed, "Ryoga, no rush but I do have to get to school today."  
  
Ryoga nodded and blurted, "I love you, Akane. I promise, I can treat you better than-"  
  
Akane was shaking her head. "I know Ryoga. But I don't love you."  
  
Ryoga slumped. "I know. You talk about him every day. Akane, I need to confess to you."  
  
Akane nodded. Ranma moaned and Ukyou put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm P-Chan. I am your pet pig." Ryoga announced and looked at Akane for her reaction. On the floor, Ranma and Ukyou stared at Akane. Outside the living room entrance, the rest of the family peeked in to see Akane's reaction.  
  
"I know," Akane answered. The family fell to the ground. Luckily for most of them, a huge white and black panda cushioned them. (Poor Panda.) Three sets of jaws dropped in the living room.  
  
"What?!" Akane shouted at all of them. "You think I was as clueless as Kuno?"  
  
Akane lowered her voice and looked at Ryoga, "I knew, Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga's mind spun trying to fathom this. "You knew? You used me? My-"  
  
Akane's aura burst to light, "You should talk about using. You knew from the start who I was and what you were doing. I didn't figure it out until Mr. Pervert made it a point to call you. those names. Then it was all the other hints that made it make sense. Cat, goose, girl, panda, why not my pet pig too?!"  
  
Ryoga slumped again. "You're right, Akane. I will leave you alone. I acted most dishonorably." Ryoga said quickly undercutting Akane's rant.  
  
Akane blinked and her aura faded away. She wasn't used to someone admitting she was right so fast. Ranma always fought back no matter how wrong he was. "So did I by letting it continue." Akane offered.  
  
"No, the fault is mine, entirely. I should go." Ryoga turned and took a few steps to a door.  
  
"Wait! That's the broom closet." Akane guided Ryoga to the front door. Ukyou, Ranma and family trailed quietly behind. "You're still a good friend, stop by here ok? Free hot water."  
  
Nabiki sputtered and Kasumi put her hand over her sister's mouth.  
  
"I'll try." Ryoga said, half convinced he wouldn't.  
  
"Akane, we're late for school and we didn't eat!" Ranma complained breaking into Akane's and Ryoga's moment.  
  
"Itai! Excuse us, Ryoga. We have to run. One missed meal won't hurt you, Ranma." Akane grabbed her purse and bookbag. Ranma and Akane sprinted out the door.  
  
Ukyou looked at Ranma's and Akane's backs and then at Ryoga. "I'll miss my first class, but I can get you back to the restaurant."  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "I rather be alone right now. I'll find your restaurant somehow. I promise."  
  
Ukyou looked doubtful. "If you're sure?"  
  
Ryoga nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
Ukyou ran off to school.  
  
*****  
  
Two men paused in front of Ucchan's restaurant. "So, Is this the place?"  
  
Ryoga checked the hanging restaurant sign. "Yes. Thank you!" Ryoga was relieved. The promise he made to Ukyou was weighing on him heavily ever since he started trying to find the restaurant a little pass noon. He opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Ukyou greeted Ryoga as he came in from the grill window, "Hey Ryoga!" She missed his companion, as she turned away and started out towards the dining area. Just as she cleared the swinging kitchen doors, she noticed both of them. Ryoga was fine, still wearing those green baggy pants she had. borrowed from his companion. The china boy was wearing his green fish-like scale shirt and a different pair of green pants. She stared at them both.  
  
"Hey Ukyou. Um, Taro, this is Ukyou. She's the owner of this restaurant. Ukyou, this is Taro. I got. a bit lost." Ryoga explained quietly. Luckily since it wasn't quite dinnertime, there were few people around to hear Ryoga's admission.  
  
Taro looked at the ceiling. He had followed Ryoga, ever since he noticed his pants in the park. The guy had no clue where he was going, and Taro followed him to one end of town to the other. It wasn't until Ryoga yelled out his frustration that Taro decided to help. As tempted as Taro was to ask about his pants, he decided not too. His Japanese wasn't good enough to figure out a way of asking without it sounding too accusatory or embarrassing. Did this girl know anything, or did Ryoga get the pants from somewhere else?  
  
Taro looked back at Ukyou, "Nice to meet you. Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou nodded slowly, guessing Taro's look at the ceiling meet he met Ryoga a long way from here. *Get a hold of yourself, Ukyou! There's no way he could recognize you!*  
  
Ukyou swallowed, "Go ahead, take a seat. Taro. I'll be with you in a second. You deserve something on the house for helping my friend out."  
  
Taro explained, "I saw he was having a bit of trouble, we happen to be going the same direction." Taro looked meaningfully at Ryoga's pants. Taro moved off, and sat down at a booth with a slightly skewed view of the grill window.  
  
Ukyou practically dragged Ryoga upstairs. "I stopped by the Tendo's on the way home, today. Ranma gave me a couple sets of your clothes you had stashed in places of their house."  
  
They walked into her room. The clothes sat neatly folded on her bed. "Thanks. Sorry about the bother." Ryoga said.  
  
"It's no bother, Ryoga. Can you help out tonight? Some of the help called out sick."  
  
"Sure." Ryoga said, grateful to start paying Ukyou back.  
  
"I'll send someone up for you in a couple of minutes, ok?"  
  
Ryoga nodded.  
  
Ukyou took a breath and went back down stairs to the dining area. Taro was sitting with a menu is his hands and his water was on the other end of the table. Ukyou shrugged to herself. Maybe he doesn't like water. She walked up to his table.  
  
"What can I get you? It's on the house." Ukyou asked.  
  
Taro laid the menu down. "What's the specialty here?"  
  
"Everything here is Okonomiyaki. Tonight's special is chicken and cheese okonomiyaki."  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
Ukyou nodded and took the menu. "Alright." Ukyou dropped the menu by the hostess station and headed into the kitchen. Hana followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Ukyou. That guy is CUTE. Can I take his meal out to him?" Hana offered.  
  
Ukyou blushed. Hana always flirted with the guys that she waited on. "No, can you go upstairs and bring Ryoga down? He's going to help us tonight."  
  
"You hired someone else? Cool! And I get to train him! Wow, Uykou thanks!" Hana glomped Ukyou and skipped out of the kitchen. A plate crashed to the ground a moment later. Uykou sighed. Hana got a bit too excited sometimes, but she was one of the best waitresses Ukyou had.  
  
Ukyou quickly whipped up the okonomiyaki. She looked up and saw Taro watching her. Keeping in mind her audience, she did her best not to show off. She still could feel the bruise her grandfather gave her for doing exactly that. Showing off and ruining the okonomiyaki.  
  
"Okonomiyaki is not about the audience entertainment, but their satisfaction. Good food will keep them coming back." Ukyou muttered to herself, mimicking the words her grandfather said over and over to her.  
  
Hana came back down with Ryoga. She immediately started showing Ryoga where stuff was. Ukyou shrugged. Ukyou was going to tell Kontasu to handle training, but Hana seemed more than willing. Maybe when things got busy, she'd be able to pull Ryoga into the capable hands of Kontasu.  
  
Taro's food was done. Ukyou grabbed the plate and reassured Hana she would handle it.  
  
Taro watched her come out of the kitchen headed to his table. Ukyou sat his wonderful smelling food in front of him.  
  
"Here you go. Anything else?" Ukyou offered.  
  
"Thank you. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Taro asked.  
  
Ukyou blushed. "It's my family's business. My grandfather is the Master of Okonomiyaki-nitjsu."  
  
"Oh, so you're a martial artist?" Taro said, disappointed.  
  
Ukyou blinked. "Yes, I am. Give me a second, ok hon?"  
  
Taro nodded a bit confused about what the second was for.  
  
Ukyou took a few steps towards the kitchen area. "Kontasu, have Hoshi take my position, ok?"  
  
A voice from the back of the kitchen replied, "Hai!"  
  
While she did this, Taro sneaked a bite of the okonomiyaki to taste it. It tasted really good.  
  
Ukyou returned to the table and took a seat. "Are you new around here? If you have questions, I could try to answer them. I have a few minutes before I have to go back to work." Ukyou fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt. *What am I doing? Sigh. Just act normal Ukyou. normal.*  
  
"I am just visiting, actually. If you are a martial artist, do you know the dojo's around here?" Taro asked.  
  
"Yes, there's quite a few in Tokyo."  
  
Taro nodded, "You know anything about an Anything Goes Dojo?"  
  
Ukyou frowned, "Yes. I know of that art. They don't have their dojo running right now. And they aren't taking students."  
  
"I'm trying to find a family friend." Taro explained.  
  
Ukyou thought, *Yah, I bet. I just hope you aren't after Ranma.*  
  
"I have a friend that is. learning that art. I can have him meet you, here. Like, tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for the Master of the Anything Goes Art. Can you tell me where he is?"  
  
Ukyou's eyes widen. "My friend is quite talented in the art, but I don't know who the master is."  
  
Taro looked surprised, "Don't know? Who does he train under?"  
  
Ukyou frowned, "He trains under his father. But I *doubt* he's the master. His father is the type to announce such things, due to pride."  
  
Taro was perplexed. He didn't consider that maybe the master was lying to his mother about being the master of the art. What did that mean to his search?  
  
Ukyou reassured, "No, the father isn't the master. I know that much."  
  
Taro went silent.  
  
Ukyou took a look at the room, seeing more customers. She glanced at the grill window. Hoshi was doing good, but soon would be overwhelmed with orders. Ukyou stood up.  
  
"Come by tomorrow to meet my friend. If he doesn't know, I bet he could contact the master, if you had a good case to see him. Which I am sure you do."  
  
Taro nodded, "I can wait until then." 


	11. Konatsu

Notes: Disclaimer on the first chapter.

No, I have not stopped writing or dropped off the face of this fandom. And after more than a year without an update, I don't have much excuse. What I can offer is two things. I have opened a LiveJournal named AletaThuvis135. If a reader gets bored and wants to ask how the story is doing, I'll try to look out there. The second thing is much better than that journal. I do have up to chapter 16 written. So I'll be stopping by a little more often to add them in.

BTW: Readers will hate the length of my future chapters. They are going back to the same length they started at in the beginning. It is under the guidance of some advice of how to write a book.

Sorry, to keep you, on with the story!

Chapter 11 Konatsu!

By Aleta Thuvis

The restaurant closed and was cleaned. Ukyou let the others deal with anything that had involved large amounts of cold water, like mopping the floors. Ukyou carefully guided Ryoga to his room.

Ukyou walked into her room. Konatsu was sitting on her bed, leaning on the footrest. Ukyou took a seat, leaning against the headboard.

"What's going on?" Ukyou asked, not too concerned. They have had conversations between friends like this for a while. Ukyou was concerned about the uncertainty of Konatsu when she asked to talk to Ukyou.

"I got the opportunity to talk to Ryoga tonight. Is it true that he is P-chan?"

Ukyou nodded. The few times Akane came into the restaurant to eat, she brought P-chan with her. The girls of the staff doted on the pet pig. "He has the curse of drowned pig."

"Poor Guy. Talking to him, made me think of some things. Ukyou, you've changed. The whole restaurant has noticed."

Ukyou blushed and leaned forward. "Have they figured it out yet? I mean, very few of thing have even seen me, in... my cursed form. I thought that doggie door in the kitchen door, they would think was for Ryoga."

Konatsu's eyes widened. "No, they haven't noticed that. I mean you aren't talking about Ranma all the time."

Ukyou leaned back and looked at her bedspread. "No. I guess I haven't."

Konatsu didn't say anything. Ukyou went on, "I just have mixed feelings about the whole deal now. Ranma's a nice guy. But... the type of guy I want, is someone who will make up their mind about issues, instead of dragging them on. I don't think he sees me as a fiancée anyway."

Konatsu winced. "I'm sorry, Ukyou."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ukyou asked.

"There's more. I was thinking tonight, how important honesty was. That Ryoga was really brave to come clean with Akane. He did it because he knew they would have never moved on past the point they were at. Of course, I can't blame him for not wanting to do anything since it turned out the way it turned out."

"Yes, but now he doesn't have to worry about Akane finding out about his curse and being mad at him. He will not have to wonder if he told her, if she would have feelings for him instead of someone else." Ukyou pointed out.

"True." Konatsu sighed and took a breath. "Ukyou, when I applied for manager here, I told you about my family. I left home because my older sisters were jealous and envious of the attention I got from the boys."

Ukyou agreed, a bit confused at the changed of subject. "Right. You moved here to find some men to send to them, because it wouldn't be fair to marry before your older siblings."

Konatsu nodded, "Right. The truth is.... I was never interested in boys to begin with."

Ukyou's eyes widened in shock. Konatsu was Lesbian?

Konatsu spoke faster. "No, I mean... It's because I'm a guy, Ukyou."

"Nani?"

"The village knows that but my sisters were always scaring my friends away by trying to date them. My sisters accused me of being gay whenever I didn't bring my friends over often enough. So, that's why I left. The marriage thing is a lie because I'm the heir to the family. I thought coming to Tokyo as a female would attract some men, that I could send to my sisters. I didn't expect how hard that would be to pull off once I started working here."

"Why is that?" Ukyou asked.

"I... didn't expect to meet you, Ukyou. I Like you very much."

Ukyou fidgeted. "I don't know, what to say... Konatsu."

Konatsu nodded. "You don't have to." Konatsu stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, after school, here?"

"Ok. I'm going to be asking Ranma to stop by the restaurant around 5 to meet someone. I don't know the whole story, but there might be real damage control to do."

Konatsu stepped to the door. "Part of the job of a martial artist, eh? Good Night."

Ukyou faintly responded, "Good night" as Konatsu left.

Ukyou growled to herself, trotting down the street. Gym class was a disaster. The teacher was not thinking clearly, obviously. The janitors were out grounds keeping. One of the students grabbed their water hose and started a mud bath. Ukyou managed to duck into some bushes, but still got soaked with cold hose water. She dragged her clothes from the scene unnoticed but her uniform was going to need special care – if not replacing.

Maybe I should consider getting a girl's uniform. Grampa isn't here and there's little reason to hide my gender. No, I'll just stick with what's comfortable. After next year it won't matter.

ARG! Why today anyway!? I didn't have homework to do yesterday. It's too bad I can't just tell the teacher's the truth. No, my dog didn't eat my homework, I said, I changed into a dog. It's times like these I'm envious of Ranma. His cursed form is still human.

Ukyou slipped into the restaurant by the doggie door. She nudged the swinging kitchen door and emerged into the dining room.

Konatsu's eyes widened. "Ukyou?"

Ukyou nodded. She almost barked but decided she didn't want anyone else like Ryoga to investigate. There shouldn't be anyone else in the restaurant, until 4. They opened for dinner at 5.

"You never told me you were a cute dog!"

Ukyou wanted to shrug, but she couldn't. She started to go to the stairs for the second level.

"Wait... Ukyou. Ryoga's taking a shower. He should be done soon."

Ukyou whined. What now? I had things to do!

"Hot water changes you back, right?"

Ukyou nodded her head. Her ears bounced.

"I'll heat some up, then."

Ukyou shook her head no. She didn't want to streak to her room from the kitchen. Ryoga could walk in...and Konatsu would see her.

Konatsu asked puzzled. "Why?"

Ukyou walked over to Konatsu carefully and bit Konatsu's pant leg without getting his leg.

"What are you doing?" Konatsu asked, still puzzled as ever.

Ukyou let go. The water upstairs stopped running. Konatsu and Ukyou moved back to the dining room. To Ukyou's dismay, Ryoga came out of the bathroom and down the stairs. His hair was wet, and his clothes were clean.

"Hey Konatsu. Is Ukyou back yet?"

"Um.. No." Konatsu looked at Ukyou. She laid down at his feet, trying to look innocent.

Ryoga looked at the dog. "You!" He looked at Konatsu. "Is he your dog? Does Ukyou know you have it here?"

"I just recently found her. She was a stray. And yes, Ukyou knows." Konatsu emphasized the female pronoun.

"Well... be careful with that dog. When I was pig it led me back to the Tendo's, like she knew where I lived."

"Perhaps, she thought you were lost, and guided you to the place you smelled like the most to her." Konatsu offered.

Ryoga shrugged. "My sense of smell is better as... but it's not like that."

"Maybe there's a difference between dog and pig senses?"

Ryoga crouched down and offered his hand for Ukyou to sniff. "Don't know."

Ukyou moved backwards away from Ryoga. She really did not want to play the role of pet dog right now.

Konatsu observed, "Be careful, she still has a few trust issues."

Ryoga stood back up. "I have a weird scent anyway. What should we do while we wait for Ukyou to get back?"

"Work, of course!" Konatsu lead Ryoga into the kitchen.

Ukyou ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She jumped into the tub and turned the water on. Hot water changed her back into human. Ukyou sighed in relief. She turned the water off and got a towel.

After getting her work clothes on she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Ryoga and Konatsu were talking rolling silverware. They looked up. Ryoga was glaring at her.

"When did you get in? I haven't heard the door open." Ryoga asked rudely.

Ukyou blushed. "A bit ago. Gym class was a mud bath, so I had to wash the mud off."

"How did you get in?"

"Through the front door, Ryoga. I went up to my room and took a shower once you got out." Ukyou replied, getting upset in response to Ryoga's tones.

Ryoga looked between Konatsu and Ukyou. He shook his head.

"Ryoga, let's give Ukyou some space...take this, ok?" Konatsu dropped the almost full container of rolled silverware into Ryoga's hands. Ryoga caught it, and followed Konatsu to the Dining area.


	12. Challenge

Notes: Disclaimer on the first chapter.

Wow, I don't have much to say. Other then, Enjoy!

Thank you for all the lovely feedback I have received!

Chapter 12

Taro entered Ucchan's Restaurant right at 5 in the evening. It was still early for dinner, so most of the staff was doing last minute prep duties. There were one or two tables with a couple of customers. Taro sighed. So much for privacy, bystanders can be so annoying.

Ukyou came out of the kitchen, the instant she saw the guest was Taro. "Hey Hon! You're on time. Unfortunately, Ranma isn't here yet. Would you like something while you wait?"

Taro frowned but indicated with a gesture he would sit. "Is he dishonorable enough to avoid meeting with me?"

Ukyou stiffened. "No. And I'm certainly honorable enough to make sure he knew to come here. He's probably running late due to a fight at school or something."

Taro raised an eyebrow, "This Ranma is still in school then?" Hopefully this guy won't be a dead end. I don't have that many more dojo's to check out.

"Yes, he is. But he's defeated many foes three times his age, so don't let his age fool you." Ukyou said hotly. Ukyou settle. Just because everyone who came looking for Ranma was spoiling for a fight, doesn't mean this guy is.

Taro smirked noting Ukyou's defensive remarks on her friend's behalf. "I'll keep that in mind, my lady. It's a tad early for me to eat, so may I have a soda?"

"Oh, sure. I'm sure Ranma will be here soon." Ukyou said as she stepped away from Taro's table.

A moment later, a waitress set a glass of soda in front of him and prepared to pour a glass of water for him.

Taro swallowed nervously, "Um, excuse me. I would not like any water."

The girl looked up, "You wouldn't?"

Taro nodded, trying not to be obvious about his nervousness about how carelessly she was holding the pitcher.

"Ok, well, let me know if you want anything else."

Taro nodded. "I'll do that." He sighed in relief as she moved away. He watched her approach another table and refill their waters. The waitress certainly had a nice figure. Hopefully he hadn't been too terse with request. He didn't want any water on the table for this conversation. It was hard enough to talk in Japanese, without the threat of spilled water to dodge.

Taro watched the customers and waitresses as they carried out their meals. It was a well-organized dance, Ukyou at the center at her grill. She definitely had a talent. It didn't look like she was performing, just cooking flamboyantly, flipping the okonomiyaki so they landed back on the grill after twisting in the air. Yes, it certainly looked like she was in her element.

A lone teenage boy stopped at the host stand. The host pointed in Taro's direction. The boy warily walked up the aisle. The grace and smooth movements did reveal he had training. It didn't reveal the level. Even the most basic dance classes could instill such behavior. The most shocking thing about the boy, coming towards him, was his clothing. His red shirt was like much like Chinese shirts. It flowed well with his black slacks. Ukyou mentioned he was coming from school, but I doubt the school here would have that sort of uniform! Perhaps his delay was due to changing clothes.

"Good day, were you waiting for someone?" said the boy once he approached the table.

Taro glanced at the grill area, wondering why Ukyou wasn't here to do introductions. The line of dinner tickets waiting in front of her was the answer. He sighed.

"Good day, yes. I was waiting for a Saotome Ranma."

Ranma nodded, after following Taro's glance at the kitchen. Ranma felt seriously out his depth, but this guy wanted to talk. So Ranma strained himself to act polite, "I am, he." Ranma took the seat across from Taro.

"I am… Taro. I am searching for the master of the anything goes martial art. Ukyou mentioned you may know where he may be."

A shadow fell across Ranma's face. A waitress placed a soda in front and winked flirting.

"Why? Ukyou must have told you, we ain't currently taking students."

"Oh, I'm not interested in learning the art. I have… personal business with the master."

Ranma took a drink of his soda, giving Taro a chance to do the same.

"Then why? If you are wishing to try your skill against the art, I can do that, without summoning the master."

Taro narrowed his eyes. "I… doubt that. It matters not. If I have to challenge your art to speak to your betters, I'll do that. I will not sit here and discuss my personal business with a measly student."

Ranma bristled and his aura flared. I am not a measly student! I've defeated numerous of foes! The elder of the amazons, numerous of other art masters, and my father countless of times! "Fine! I accept your challenge!"

Taro blinked. He stood. "You should be careful about your temper. It certainly has done you no favors today. One week from now, I'll see you in the Tokyo park, near its water fountain, after you are free from your schooling."

The whole restaurant tensely watched Taro leave. There was no explosion and no fighting. The customers counted themselves lucky and worked to finish their meals quickly.

Ranma sighed and his aura faded out. He had to hand it to the stranger, that exit was smooth. Ranma debated leaving, but he decided to stay. After all, Ukyou would pester him for details of what happened. If he stayed now, he could probably get one of the great tasting okonomiyaki without the glaring of Akane.

"On the house!" Ukyou announced holding two okonomiyakis. She blinked, "Where's Taro?"

Ranma took a plate from Ukyou and started eating. With a full mouth, "He left."

Ukyou sat down. "So… how do it go? Since I still have customers in the restaurant, it can't be too bad."

"Ukyou. He insulted me and challenged me to a fight."

Ukyou frowned. "Itai. I thought, I thought he would be different. If there was a fight I figured the Master would take care of it."

Ranma paused. "Ukyou. I've never met our Master. There's one. There has to be for there to be a Dojo. Yet, when I asked last night, Papa and Tendo-san went off and got drunk on sake."

Ukyou puzzled over that. "They didn't say anything about summoning the Master?"

Ranma shook his head and continued to eat. "It seemed the last thing on their minds. So Ukyou… what do you know about this Taro?"

Ukyou shrugged, "Next to nothing. He's from China. He is looking for the master of anything goes martial art. I thought since he wasn't mentioning a life-long family feud, or wanting to win the hand of Akane that this would be solved quietly."

Ranma finished the plate off. "Did you tell him about my… curse?"

Ukyou shook her head violently. "No, hon! I wouldn't run around telling people about that!" Especially now, when I have my own to hide.

Ranma shrugged. "He set the meeting at the park at the water fountain."

Ukyou calmed down. "Oh. Well, it is a landmark in the central part of the park. Ryoga… well I doubt it, but Taro came to the restaurant guiding Ryoga back. But, when I talked to Taro it seemed that I was the first one to offer him the information."

Ranma gestured, "Are you going to eat that?"

Ukyou looked down at the okonomiyaki she cooked for Taro. "Go ahead. I have to get back to the grill. Ranma, I am sorry."

Ranma waved Ukyou off, "No worries, Ucchan! He would've found me anyway."


	13. Preparations

Note: Disclaimer in first chapter

Yes, as many have likely caught on to, I have messed with the timeline. Taro has made his entrance way before Happosai's. So, let me also touch upon other timeline issues before lucky chapter 13.

Ranma has defeated many enemies, and has gone through much at Nerima. Since, I don't describe his special moves in the upcoming fight, I'll skip the specifics. I imagine his fighting skill to be much like the middle of the series. Chestnut Fist and all that.

One more important note, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyou are in senior grade. Which may explain why I haven't mention Kuno, but I'll have to rewrite any of my mistakes with Nabiki.

Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Ukyou hopped rooftop to rooftop. She had started to take the high road after her trip to China. The streets were full of watery peril. There were leftover puddles, water hydrants and people aimlessly watering their plants. The roofs dried quickly in the sun. Unfortunately, there was no cover from any rain.

About a block away from school, Ukyou started to descend to the street level. The school had a pretty good size plot of land, thus there was no building next to the school. She gripped her combat spatula tighter for the descent. She didn't use it for balance, it was a shield from the water. Ukyou joined her classmates on the sidewalk, outside the school gate.

Perhaps if Ranma used a weapon, an umbrella or something, he wouldn't show up at school in female form so often. But Ranma's art was based on making the human body a weapon, not using one.

There was a crowd of girls gathered around a column of the school's stone fence. It was odd, because usually they met each other inside the school grounds in various groups on the way to the front door. Curious at what they were looking at, Ukyou strolled to the group. Something must have got their attention before they entered school grounds.

It was a poster. Ukyou strained to look at it, since the girls weren't making it easy for her to push in to see it. They were excitedly talking about outfits and who should try for it.

One of the girls noticed Ukyou's attempts to see the poster. "It's a beauty contest." The girl stated tersely, before returning to her friend's conversation.

"Ah, Arigato." That explained the girls' interest and the boys' disinterest. It was times like these, that Ukyou's masquerade hurt her. It separated her further from her gender. Ukyou watched as more girls were called over to the group and welcomed. She rarely bothered worrying about belonging to any group at school. Ukyou followed some of her classmate boys into the school grounds. They were scoffing and laughing over the girl's interest in the poster. Ukyou refused to acknowledge it, after all the boys would be just as interested in the contest, as an audience. She promised herself to find a poster to read the details, later.

It was likely that the other fiancées would take this opportunity to show off to Ranma. It would likely turn the contest upside down, but that sort of event in Nerima was commonplace.

"Anyone said they were going to tryout, while you were over there, Ukyou?" Nabiki asked interrupting Ukyou's thoughts. Even though not a student any more, Nabiki "volunteered" to the school and was often among the students in the morning.

"Hi Nabiki. No one said so, but Rikku and Yuna were already discussing the perfect ballroom dress."

Nabiki nodded, "They have the capital to pull it off. If the contest isn't held in Nerima."

A stampede of high school boys stormed to the front gates. Ukyou and Nabiki barely gave them a glance. The screams and yelps of pain confirmed it; Akane arrived at school.

"Akane and Ranma are here." Ukyou stated the obvious.

"All that for a date for my sister." Nabiki shrugged. "By the way, I heard you have collected a harem yourself. Trying to make Ranma jealous?"

Startled, Ukyou turned to Nabiki. "What are you talking about?" Konatsu still dressed as a girl. Ryoga… well one guy around didn't equal a whole harem!

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "You have Ryoga at your restaurant. And a Chinese fellow… Taro met with me. He asked all sorts of questions, especially about Ranma's fiancées."

Ukyou went pale. "Nabiki. Taro challenged Ranma to a fight at the park for Friday night. You didn't…"

Nabiki shook her head. "It explains why he was asking. But, he didn't ask about Ranma's abilities in fighting."

The bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

Later that afternoon after school, Akane approached the dojo doors and opened them. Nostalgia came over Akane, this was where many of her dreams were born and existed.

Akane began stretching, warming her muscles up for her workout. In her dreams, she was going to be the first teacher in her art in a generation. She would have rows of dedicated students. She would be respected by others and honored by her family.

Unfortunately time and events negated those early dreams. Gone, were the days Akane was considered a talented martial artist. If someone asked a random classmate at school, her name would barely be mentioned after Ranma, Ukyou, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, and Kodachi's. Some people even forgot Akane knew anything about the art. In spite of the fact that there was a school fight every morning with her defeating the persistent boys that still believed they only had to defeat her to win a date. She tried to ignore the insult of such forgetfulness. It meant she was underestimated.

Akane scoffed at that thought, moving over to her free weights. Being underestimated did not aid or comfort her at all. There was no acknowledgement for it, until you proved to be underestimated. Akane sighed.

It was times like these, when her self-doubt came out that she missed P-chan. It was relieving to pretend with Ryoga. There was comfort in knowing he really was intelligent and could understand. It was one of the reasons she didn't confront Ryoga. She appreciated the friendship he offered.

Akane setup the cement blocks and balanced a piece of wood on them. Unknown to her, the dojo's doors behind her opened. A tall shadowy human figure slipped in.

Akane studied the wood deep in thought about where to exactly to hit it and her internal thoughts. She was supposed to be safe in the dojo, no one would enter outside of the family, or Ranma. Akane adjusted her stance and controlled her breath. Exhaling she cried, "Hai- Yah!" and slammed her fist into the wood. The wood broke in half under the assault.

Satisfied, Akane straighten. The figure darted forward. Hearing the rush of fabric, Akane turned to see a fist inches from her face. It knocked her out.


	14. Fight!

Chapter 14

Ukyou headed to the middle of the park. The water plume of the fountain was visible through the trees from most places of the park. She scanned the people already gathered.

First, Ranma and Taro had not shown up yet. Thus the gathered crowd was more or less around the fountain. Once the fight started the crowd would likely unite to one side using the water as a shield. At least Ranma would steer the fight away from crowd and water.

The biggest group was headed by Nabiki. She was hard at work, gathering bets and selling what little information she had. Ukyou noticed four sentries, each one looking in a different direction, to spot Ranma and Taro. They were the usual grunts that owed Nabiki so much they were working it off.

A smaller older group stood away from people and glared at anyone too close. Ukyou wondered if they were related to Taro. It didn't feel like it. He didn't sail with anyone but her on the cruise. They were wearing martial art gigis. It didn't make them artists, but watching Ranma fight wasn't a costume sort of event.

The group Ukyou was looking was Konatsu and Ryoga. They were standing beside Soun and Genma.

Ukyou sighed as she walked over. She might have forgiven Ranma for his part all those years ago but fury still burned in her about Genma. A grown adult would've known what he was doing was stealing. Learning about Genma's other training ideas, did not help either. But, this wasn't the time to rehash that.

Konatsu waved enthusiastically at Ukyou. Ukyou returned the wave and joined them.

"Ohayo, Ukyou!" Konatsu greeted.

"Ohayo. Are they here, yet?" Ukyou asked, while scanning for them again.

"No, it's early yet."

"Hey Ukyou, did you see or hear about Akane?" Ryoga asked, his voice dropping in volume so that only their immediate group would hear.

Ukyou frowned, thinking. "Well, no. She didn't come to school today. Ranma said she was feeling ill."

Konatsu pointed. "She's over there."

Akane was standing near the Nabiki gathering. Akane had her own little group of girls chattering at her. It took a few moments but finally Ukyou saw what the boys were talking about. Akane was sporting an impressive shiner. Her right eye was so swollen! Ukyou bet Akane wasn't seeing out of it.

"Oh My. Excuse me." Ukyou set her bookbag down beside Konatsu and sprinted over to Akane. "Akane, honey! What happened!"

A girl glared at Ukyou for interrupting her; they were talking about how to cover the bruise for the beauty contest. Akane blushed; getting all this attention for a mistake was really embarrassing. "Ukyou! Um, yah. I got this yesterday afternoon."

"But how, and why is it so…"

"I was working out. I was practicing chops. We think a piece of wood hit me." Akane grew more embarrassed with explaining. Her school girl friends thought it was brave of Akane to have the bruise. Ukyou and other artists would know it for the sign of failure it was.

"We?" Ukyou prodded.

"Kasumi." Akane shrugged. "I wasn't out long but I guess I didn't get ice on it fast enough."

"Akane! They are starting!" A classmate called.

It was true. Ukyou had missed their entrance and were already exchanging blows. It was pointless to say goodbye; all the attention was riveted on the fight.

Ukyou moved back to her group, totally missing the first attacks. After a few seconds she squeezed beside Konatsu.

"This is not good, Soun." Genma stated grimly, while watching the two combatants. They were standing next to Ukyou's group. Ukyou felt no remorse at eavesdropping on their conversation.

Tendo paled. "I thought you said Ranma would take care of the problem."

Genma shook his head. "This Taro has the moves to make this a difficult fight. My son will win. Us Santome's win even when we run."

Tendo frowned. "It's early yet in the fight, Genma!"

Genma looked piercingly at his friend. "Yes, Ranma would finished it already, if Taro was unskilled. Yet Taro is fighting and it's quite obvious that he has a plan. See that! Taro isn't making all the hits he could."

Ukyou had to agree. Genma had pointed out a small opening in Ranma's defense. Maybe Taro wasn't skilled enough to hit it, but there were other hits Taro did that were more complicated.

Tendo shrugged. "As Ranma's sensei, you could restore any honor Ranma lost today."

Genma paled. "You're the owner of the dojo, Tendo. Perhaps it should be you facing the opponent that Ranma fails to best."

Ukyou disgustedly sighed to herself. Again, the quote, unquote adults were trying to dodge their responsibility.

"If he bested me, he could claim the dojo. That would leave all of us on the street." Tendo pointed out.

"Don't you worry. I have a foolproof plan that will ensure that we'll get want we want, even if Ranma lets us down."

Ukyou shook her head and tried to concentrate more on the fight.

"Fight, Baka!" Ranma called in frustration. She rarely heard Ranma get frustrated during a fight. Usually it was his weaker opponents' complaint.

"What do you think we're doing?" Taro calmly returned.

They steadily traded blows neither gaining any good hits against each other.

Ukyou wondered out loud, "What's going on?" A feeling of dread grew in Ukyou's stomach. Ranma losing his cool in a fight wasn't good.

"I think, Taro is somehow not escalating the fight. He's been moving fast only to dodge and he's not launching into aerial attacks that Ranma use."

"If Taro is that good to dodge Ranma…"

"But he isn't. Ranma usually still gets a hit in. Taro has been taking it, not going for revenge or getting angry."

Ukyou looked at the combatants. She could see Konatsu's point. Taro was fighting but all his moves were defensive with an edge of offensive. Taro looked worse off than Ranma.

"It's almost like they were training against each other. Taro is trying to take teacher role but Ranma slips inside Taro's guard." Konatsu observed.

Ryoga scoffed, "Taro is just holding back. He's been pausing when he could've gained the upper hand."

Ranma cried out, "Man! Why aren't you fighting to win!"

Suddenly Taro's speed picked up. Ranma grinned. In a couple moves, Taro maneuvered them next to the water fountain. The crowd grew restless and shifted to the other side for protection.

"Because, boy, I've already won." Taro said coldly. Taro charged at Ranma. Ranma powered his chi ready to knock Taro senseless. Taro did the one thing he had yet to do. He leaped, as he used Ranma's chi as a step to jump even higher. Taro's chi burned bright as his arms clapped together. The wind answered, knocking the water plume of the fountain into the crowd.

Everyone shouted in dismay. Several people managed to bring arms and bookbags up, but everyone got soaked anyway. Except Ryoga and Ukyou.

They had been on the fringe of the crowd. They knew the water wasn't a good shield since they were cursed. They trusted their martial ability to duck the fight. They jumped back as the crowd cringed. Ryoga block his share with his umbrella. Ukyou manage most of hers with the flat of the spatula. Konatsu happened to shield Ukyou from what she wouldn't have dodged.

Dry, Ryoga and Ukyou looked at each other and laughed.

"Close call!" Ryoga yelled. Ukyou grinned and nodded.

There was a girl's scream, "Akane!" that centered everyone's attention. Ukyou tried to peer over the shoulder of the crowd to see what they gathered around. Ranma and Taro had ceased fighting.

A dog yipped. It was from inside the crowd. It was a white dog with brown spots. The curse form of the Jusenkyo dog spring, Ukyou identified to herself. It fled into the park. Ukyou was frozen in shock.

Ranma darted into the crowd. Then he sprinted away following the dog with Akane's dress, calling for her.

Soun stepped up to Taro and angrily demanded to Taro, "Uncurse my daughter!"

"Once I have spoken to the Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Leave word at Ucchan's when he's...available. If you delay... well you don't want to see any more cursed forms- do you?"

Taro walked, calmly off.


	15. Initiation

Chapter 15

Co Written by Blue Imp

Taro walked, calmly out of the park. Leaving the crowd complaining about their wet clothes. The Martial Art gi group whispered worried at each other.

"Ukyou?" Kontasu put a hand on her shoulder.

She felt water from Konatsu's hand seep through her clothes. She jumped away, managing not to hit him in the process. "Kontasu!"

"Gomen!" Kontasu backed off, seeming to understand how close he came to getting hit.

"Right. Let's gets back to the restaurant." Ukyou stalked off, not caring if Ryoga and Kontasu followed.

The trip to the restaurant was not the easiest thing. One water hazard after another came after Ryoga and Ukyou. Poor Kontasu wasn't spared either. It was good that he wasn't cursed. Fate was determined to soak them in cold water. Kontasu groaned and picked the both of them up, one in each arm.

Ukyou growled at Kontasu. She did not need to be manhandled to the restaurant.

Kontasu refused to let her go, so she let him carry them to the restaurant.

Kontasu struggled at the front door. Ukyou whined impatiently. Ryoga was strangely quiet in Kontasu other arm, in spite of the awkwardness of Kontasu's grip.

Finally, the group burst into the empty restaurant. Ukyou immediately leaped from Kontasu's arm and darted to the upstairs bathroom. Ryoga attempted to follow.

"Whoa, Ryoga." Kontasu tried to keep hold of the slippery wet black pig. "We'll just warm some water down here for you. Ukyou… needs space."

P-chan asked, "Bree?" Then the little black pig blushed as he imagined how sharing the shower with Ukyou could've been awkward.

Kontasu carried the pig into the kitchen and set the pig on the break table. P-chan shook his head and leaped off the table. He wasn't going to be changed in the kitchen again under curious female eyes! Again!

"BREEE!" P-chan shouted in alarm and struggled as Kontasu grabbed a hold of him again.

"Calm down, you stupid… Yeah. Anyway, you're better off with me. We are the same gender, you know."

P-chan froze. Two crossdressers in the same restaurant?

Kontasu set the still pig on the break table. Then P-chan watched Kontasu go to a storage shelf and brought Ryoga a change of clothes…his clothes!

Kontasu said as he set the clothes beside the pig, "Ranma found them. You had a whole wardrobe hidden in the oddest places around the Tendo's. One set, they kept. Some birds were nesting in them."

The water pot started whistling. Kontasu added some cold water, so not to scold P-chan. Then P-chan became Ryoga once more.

Ryoga quickly grabbed his clothes as Kontasu slowly put the teapot away.

After finishing with his clothing, "You knew!" Ryoga announced indignantly.

"Nerima knows about your curse, Ryoga. What do you expect from an information seller's house?" explained Kontasu as blandly as he could.

Inside, Ryoga was a bit dismayed at Kontasu's announcement. This whole town knew his shame! He shook it off to concentrate on more important things. "No! I meant, You knew…about Ukyou. You heard from Nabiki about Ukyou's curse?"

Kontasu shook his head. "No. Ukyou told me herself. You are the third person that knows. Ukyou wants this to be kept secret." Kontasu glared meaningfully.

"What about your secret? Does she know?" Ryoga glared back. He wasn't about to hold Kontasu's secret, since Kontasu already knew theirs.

Kontasu smirked. "Yes. She does. Now will you help me getting this restaurant open for business, tonight?"

Ryoga sighed and slumped his shoulders. Ryoga nodded to Kontasu's question and they started to finish wrapping the silverware. "How did it happen? Did Taro do it?"

"Ukyou went to China, to the springs to get Ranma a cure. She fell in a spring."

"China? She went to the springs!" Ryoga paused in his work.

"Come on. We have to get this done. Ukyou will be easily provoked tonight. Do you want her to go off on us?"

"Not really." Ryoga started his task again, trying to get the last of the silverware wrapped.


	16. Explainations

Chapter 16

Co Written by Blue Imp

The restaurant finally opened. Ukyou came down right when the doors were opened to show the few waiting customers in. Ukyou managed to keep a good face on for her customers, but a few of her regular customers noticed a difference. Even though the crowd was light, the food was ready quickly. Ukyou threw herself into cooking her okonomiyaki. Her staff stood aside as much as they could, so they wouldn't hamper her.

It gave Ryoga lots of time to think. Was Ukyou mad at him? Was she mad because of the fight? What was Taro playing at? Did Taro plan to cure Akane? Did Taro have enough for a cure to Ukyou? Did Ukyou get any cure water at the springs? Did he want the cure? Hell Yes.

At closing time, the staff quickly finished their individual tasks. Ukyou was running down, but she had still covered most of the work during the night. Konatsu, Ukyou and Ryoga let the rest of the staff leave while they finished the last of the duties.

Konatsu took the mopping duty, as usual. Ukyou was frowning over the register tape trying to balance the cash drawer. Ryoga looked around. He knew they didn't expect much help when it came to the duties with water.

Ryoga walked over Ukyou. "Ukyou?"

Ukyou looked up. Ryoga continued, "Are you ok?"

Ukyou sighed and put down the register tape. She took her time to answer, which Ryoga took to ask another question. "Did you led me to the Tendo's?"

Ukyou nodded. "Yes. That was me." She paused and continued, "That was when I realized you were P-chan."

Ryoga said slowly, "Oh." Ryoga sat down across the table with Ukyou.

"It was your sense of direction and bandana." Ukyou offered.

"So, how long…when did it happen?"

"What? Getting cursed?"

Ryoga nodded.

Ukyou thought about it. "Do you hear about my recent family trip? With my grandfather ill and everything?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Something about it."

Konatsu announced, "It was last month, Ukyou."

Ukyou nodded, "I wasn't home… that was my China trip."

"You wanted to get a cure for Ranma?"

Ukyou shrugged. "Who doesn't want to give that to him? There are about a dozen of people involved with Ranma. If he would get cured, maybe it would push him to make other decisions in his life."

"Like choosing you?" Ryoga skeptically said.

Ukyou narrowed her eyes at Ryoga. "I... would like to think I did this because I'm Ranma's friend. I…" Ukyou looked at Ryoga, looking at him to see if he was judging her already.

Ryoga shrugged defensively, "You've schemed things like this before. Ranma would be extremely grateful."

Ukyou glared. "That's exactly why I haven't done anything with the…his cure yet."

"You have it? Here!" Ryoga got to his feet.

Ukyou yelled back. "Sit Down!"

Ryoga sat down forcefully.

"You tell anyone and I'll leave you to get lost. No one will get cured, if everyone finds out. You were there several times when someone managed to get the water, or something else. Chaos ensued and the water was wasted."

"Fine. Can I have some of the cure?"

"Not until Ranma gets his. I have extra. I made sure to take more then I thought was needed. I want to keep all I have to be sure that at least Ranma gets cured. Ranma is at the center. Whether he picks Kodachi, Akane, or Shampoo-" Ukyou hurried to explain. Ryoga was looking more and more unreasonable every word she said.

Ryoga interrupted, "Kodachi!"

Ukyou glared, "Or Whoever! It would allow everyone else to make their choices."

"So wait, it's really about Ranma?"

Ukyou sighed. "Well, Shampoo isn't going back to China until it's hopeless. Which hangs Mouse up. Kodachi isn't doing any other dating than throwing herself at Ranma. Even Akane, the reluctant fiancée has her hopes on Ranma, that could turn to you…"

"She's made it clear about her feelings of me already." Ryoga said darkly, unwilling to hear more on that subject.

Ukyou shrugged, "The point is, Ranma has four official fiancées. They in turn have guys waiting on them. Therefore, lives will start moving again once Ranma starts his again."

Ryoga thought about it. He wasn't waiting on that to resolve. Not anymore. He knew, as P-chan there was little hope, Akane's heart was firmly set on Ranma. Talking to Akane, confessing to her about P-chan, proved it to him.

"When are you planning to give the cure to Ranma?" Ryoga asked. Ukyou looked up to see Konatsu leaning on the mop waiting for her answer.

Ukyou answered the both of them. "I don't know guys…"

Konatsu shook his head and stepped to the table.

"Doesn't Ranma need the cure so that you can move on?" Ryoga asked.

Ukyou shook her head. "Ranma's my friend, only. I've come to realize that. I don't need him choosing someone else to prove that to me."

"Then why hold the cure? Just give to him."

Ukyou glared at Ryoga. "Yah, that easy. Pour the cure on him…on all the guys. Then, someone will realize…" She didn't want to go on.

"Realize that you paid the same price most people do going to the springs. Give the cure out would reveal your own curse." Konatsu offered.

"I'll go!" Ryoga cried out.

Ukyou looked at Ryoga. "Honey, that's exactly what I fear. They'd go in sympathy and get recursed. Just because they feel they owe me."

"But, I'll go now! I'm already cursed!"

"No, Ryoga… Not to be cruel, but you're the last person I'd ask. Your lack of direction would slow you down."

Ryoga deflated, "Then get Ranma to do it."

"As payment for his cure? That's not what a friend would do. A friend would just hand the cure over not expecting a payback."

Which would led to Ranma realizing the cost… Stupid logic circle! Konatsu sighed. "Everything's done, Ukyou. Maybe we should sleep on this. The three of us should be able to come up with something."


	17. More Complications

Chapter 17 – More Complications

Couple days after the fight gave everyone a chance to hear and form his or her own ideas of why the fight happened the way it did. Everyone knew Akane got cursed and Taro did it somehow beneath Ranma's nose.

It was an endless chore, wrapping silverware. It always had to be done, and no matter how much silverware Ukyou ordered, the supply always ran out in the middle of a rush. So, Konatsu, Ryoga and Hanna sat in the corner booth in the dining room, talking and wrapping the silverware.

There was a knock on the front door. Everyone looked curiously, the employees knew it was easier to get in the kitchen door, most of the time to report for work.

A Chinese boy with huge eyeglasses peered in and waved. Konatsu went to the door. Since it was Mousse and not some customer waiting to get in early, Konatsu let him in.

"What brings you around, Mousse?" Konatsu asked. The amazons may have their own restaurant, but it wasn't totally uncommon for Ukyou or the amazons to stop in for a talk and something different to eat.

Mousse shrugged uncomfortably. "Just wanted to chat with Ukyou."

Konatsu nodded, "She's in the kitchen. I'll get you the bar stool so you can talk through the grill window."

Mousse nodded.

Konatsu stepped into the kitchen and found Ukyou and the stool. "Hey, Ukyou. Mousse wants to chat at you."

Ukyou emerged from the walk-in freezer, "Oh? Set him up in the grill window. I'll stock my grill freezers."

Konatsu grinned, "Got it."

Ukyou grinned back and brought out a huge box of stuff.

Konatsu set the stool up and made sure Mousse was steady before returning to the corner booth.

"So what's going on, Mousse?" Ukyou asked.

"Well… I wanted to know if you and Taro needed any help with your plot."

Ukyou stopped. "Taro and Me? We aren't plotting." She resumed arranging her freezers.

Mousse looked puzzled. "It looks like it."

Ukyou thought quickly. No one would know Taro and her met in China. Taro didn't even know! "Ryoga brought Taro to the restaurant. I talked to him and happened to be his connection to talking to Ranma. Just because Taro thinks my restaurant is neutral ground doesn't mean I'm plotting with him."

Mousse sighed. "Any other people would believe that. I was just hoping…to get some idea of what you two were trying to do. Shampoo got this idea, and crazy things happen when more than one fiancée tries for Ranma."

"Well, I'm sorry Mousse, but I don't know what the hell Taro is doing. Why are you so hung up on the idea that Taro and I are working together?"

Mousse rolled his eyes. "We amazons may be exiled from the tribe right now, but Cologne still has friends that report to her when people visit the Springs. Especially Japanese visitors."

Ukyou stood glaring at Mousse. "Ok, I went to the Springs. How does that automatically connect me to Taro?"

"Taro is a resident of the Spring of Jusenkyo. Also, you got back to Japan the same night Taro did. Then you setup the fight between Ranma and Taro. Certainly looks like a cooperative plot. When you go for Ranma, you tend to bring others with you to your plots."

Ukyou flushed with anger. "Well, I don't care what it looks like, Mousse. If you want to know Taro is doing, ask him not me. If I wanted Ranma, I wouldn't have gotten curse of dog for Akane. It would've been cat."

Mousse slid off the bar stool , grimly standing. "Very well. Sorry to bother you." He headed to the front door.

"Go ahead and tell that busybody grandmother of yours what I said too!" Ukyou shouted as Mousse opened the door. Konatsu quickly got up and locked the door behind Mousse.

After Konatsu put the stool away, he went to Ukyou. She was taking her aggressions out in the freezer, tossing more frozen bricks of food into her box to fill grill freezer.

"Whoa!" Konatsu said, as a brick bounced out of the box and almost on his foot. "Be careful. We have enough repair bills right now."

Ukyou nodded. "Sorry. What gives them the right! I went to the Springs alone for a reason. Now half of Tokyo knows!"

Konatsu sighed. The springs were the amazon's home. It made sense that they were concerned about visitors. "Mousse didn't said that he knew your curse. He would've right?"

"I… don't know. I think so. But, the amazons know I was there. Akane is walking around with the curse, so the curse form is known. So, if anyone found out from the amazons… They'd know. And if the amazons don't know my curse they will soon."

"Ukyou. You didn't really expect to keep the curse hidden forever did you? If you moved somewhere else, maybe an only small circle of people would know, but here? The springs are too well known for you to hide from everyone."

"Konatsu, you aren't helping." Ukyou stated.

Konatsu sighed again, his breath a fog, since they were in the walk in freezer. "Fine. You know where to find me if you want to talk." He left the freezer, letting the door slam back closed.

Ukyou took a breath and tried to steady her emotions so she wouldn't start crying.


	18. Pagaent

Notes: In case people forgot with all the chapters being uploaded to this story...the disclaimer is on Chapter 1. It hasn't moved.

I do have a chapter after this written, and more in my head. The end of this story, I predict will be around chapter 22 or 23. It still could be more than that, if a character jumps in and I have to take care off something before that.

Last Chapter of this update. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Ukyou fussed in the mirror, getting ready for the pageant's rehearsals. She hated this. Parading around declaring she was female and being judged on it! When she first saw the posters announcing the pageant the last thing on her mind was to go, for any reason. Fate wasn't going to leave it at that. Akane and Nabiki enlisted Ukyou's opinion with some of Akane's clothing. Next thing Ukyou knew, they were shopping for Ukyou's costumes as well! When Ukyou tried to stop them, Nabiki pulled her aside for a Talk. Even though Ukyou didn't owe Nabiki any money, Ukyou owed a couple of favors due to her pursuit of Ranma.

Which explained why she was fussing in the mirror, getting ready for the pageant's rehearsals.

Finally, Ukyou stepped away from the mirror. She left her large spatula and it's carry harness behind in her room. She had a few of her smaller spatulas hidden on her person, but she still felt odd leaving her favorite spatula behind. Akane was waiting outside the restaurant, and they walked together to the site the preliminary of the pageant was being held. They joined a disgruntled group of women waiting in line to register. The line was more or less informal, since no one was taking names. Ukyou and Akane spotted Yuna and Rikku.

"Hey! A little late aren't you?" Yuna asked.

Ukyou looked at the time. "It's like 5 minutes after. That's not late, not to something like this."

Yuna and Rikku shared a smirk. "Yah, whatever."

Akane glanced around, "So, has registration started?"

Yuna shrugged. "Rikku said they let a couple of people in. But someone came out and the staff went into the building for something."

"I heard that there was a scream!" another girl offered.

"Do you think there's something wrong? Are they going to hold the pageant?"

"My sister says it that serial thief that stole underwear from the pageant in Osaka!" a girl with a cellphone said.

"And where was your sister?"

"She was watching TV." She pointed to a news van. "Do you really think the serial thief has struck here?"

The group laughed. "What could some thief want with underwear!"

"Some pervert, certainly."

"That would be horrible…if in the swimsuit contest, suddenly not be wearing anything…" a serious girl offered.

Police sirens were heard. The group grew silent and stunned. If, the police was here, maybe all that ridiculous stuff was true! The sirens drew close and stopped. They weren't in view, but they were close enough to be answering a call for the pageant. The women whispered to each other, the dread growing. They were scared this would cancel the pageant. Ukyou was hopeful for the pageant to cancel, and it grew as a Staff member came out.

He was a shy, thin grey haired man. His grip was tight around the microphone, and feedback rolled out of the speakers as he inexpertly covered the microphone with his hands. He jumped back, as the pitch of the feedback grew. The women giggled a little, but concern for the pageant kept the mirth down.

"Um, hello. I'm sorry to announce the pageant will be delayed. The police want to investigate."

"Investigate what!" a woman called out. Several women seconded her question.

"Um… there seems to be a problem, with lost lingerie. Um... police don't want me saying too much.… Just go home, we'll announce a rain date for the pageant on the radio."

"When!"

The man eyed the crowd like he was debating fleeing from hungry lionesses. "Um…no sooner then next week…maybe later…Really, we're terribly sorry about this." The man ran into the safety of the building before any more questions could be asked.

Ukyou heard a lot of complaints and disgruntled comments but it didn't stop her from feeling relieved. Ukyou watched a couple of determined women pound on the door hoping to gain admittance or more information. A dour looking policeman came out and stared at the women. He shook his head, to their questions not offering a word.

Ukyou shook her head and looked around for Akane. Ukyou jogged to catch up with Akane. Akane was already headed back to her house.

"Um, Akane? Don't you usually hang out with Yuna and Rikku?" Ukyou asked once was she was side by side with Akane.

Akane stood straighter, "Hai. But since the curse…"

"Oh… more overprotective than normal?" Ukyou asked.

Akane smiled slightly, "Yes, very. Now Ranma escorts me everywhere. Dad wants to know what took so long to get back from school. Kasumi always has a pot of warm water, warming on the stove. With three cursed people, there is always someone that needs it."

Ukyou looked around, "Then where's Ranma?" She was careful to say his name and not her nickname for him. Asking Akane where Ranma was a dangerous business.

Akane only scowled. "Training trip, with my father and his."

Now Ukyou scowled, "Aren't they suppose to get the master? Are they running away again?"

Akane shook her head, "No, that…. Taro person went with them. Apparently Nabiki made sure he did, to keep the fathers in line."

"Well, with Ranma and Taro there, I'm sure Genma will be keep under wraps. Why aren't you all with them?"

Akane kicked a stone, "Too dangerous. Of course. They are going to the mountain. It recently had an earthquake, so footing is very unstable. As if I'm not a martial artist, and couldn't handle Walking."

Ukyou sighed. Ukyou was very familiar with Akane complaints about being treated like an untrained person. Ukyou was sympathetic, to a degree. After all, to be trained by her grandfather, she had to masquerade as a boy. The family art was for the male heirs. Never mind it was cooking and likely to be invented by a female.

"Akane? Why don't you train with someone?" Ukyou tried a new conversation track.

Akane turned to Ukyou, "I Do! I do the Katas! I…"

"No, Akane… that's great you do that. But you need to spar against people to gain any ground in the art."

Akane glared and snarled, "I spar with Ranma all the time."

Ukyou sighed and raised her hands in surrender. "You spar, he dodges. That's true." Ukyou fell silent. Akane was too defensive for Ukyou suggest anything. Ukyou should've known, more often they were rivals. It was hard to be Akane's friend because of that. Sometimes they managed, after all Ranma's group has drew a lot of interesting trouble to Nerima. Trouble that taken many of the Nerima martial artists to team up against it.

Akane quickstepped ahead and stopped right in front of Ukyou. Akane's battle aura wasn't up, but it wasn't very far off. "What are you saying, Ukyou?"

Ukyou stopped. Ukyou readied herself for an attack. She would have to fend off Akane by hand at first. Pulling a weapon now would only provoke the fight. Ukyou felt she could steer this from a confrontation, but decided not to try. There were some things Ukyou wanted to say, and she could handle Akane's wrath.

"I'm saying that Ranma isn't sparring with you. That you aren't going to get better the way you want with what you are doing."

"Why do you suddenly care about my fighting skill?" Akane's eyes flashed.

"Only that you constantly complain and gripe about it, every time I talk to you! I'm challenging you to DO something about it, instead of talking." Ukyou pointed out.

Akane looked like she wanted to throw a punch. Her fists were clenched. "I suppose you think that you could teach me?" Angry as Akane was, Ukyou thought she heard a little hope.

"No, hun. That would be a bad idea. We know each other too well. We wouldn't be able to have a proper student and sensei relationship."

Again, it looked like Akane was ready to hit anything. She took a few breaths and took a few seconds to calm down. Ukyou stood still, hopeful that this conversation's bad point was past.

"Then what do you suggest, Ukyou? I'm trying everything I can."

"Go to another dojo there's-" Ukyou started.

"What! But I would be betraying my own dojo!"

Ukyou glared at Akane for interrupting. "-there is plenty around here. And it's not betrayal. Your dojo isn't running. There are no classes, no one teaching you, Akane. That's the problem."

"But Ranma…"

"Ranma is too advanced to teach you. Akane… you are taking the wrong lessons from him. Even if you could speed up to hit him, there's the problem that he won't hit you. Learning the art is about taking the hits, as well as hitting."

"I know that! But he…" Akane trailed off.

Ukyou nodded. "If you want…you can look at it another way."

"How?"

"You'll be doing the same thing Ranma does when he fights. When he fights someone he doesn't know, he usually learns their best move and turns it against them right?"

Akane nodded.

"He learns so fast, that the fight is his training with other schools of art. You'll be doing the same thing by going to an active dojo, just a bit slower."

"Dad won't allow it." Akane said, finally saying something that didn't challenge the fact she didn't need this. They resumed walking to the Tendo's.

"Tendo-san? He doesn't stop you from practicing the art you do know."

"He can't. He knows I would still do it… I think Kasumi tells him I'm studying my school books in the dojo."

"And he never wonders about the sweat?"

Akane shrugged, "I change after working out. He really doesn't see how sweaty I get."

"Then, why don't you do the same thing for training? Take an extra set of clothing. Tell him you're seeing friends. Get Nabiki or your friends to cover for you?"

Akane sighed, "Ok, I'll think about it. Just… tell me something honestly?"

"Hai?"

"Are you setting me up? I mean so you can get Ranma, somehow?"

Ukyou laughed. "Hun! How is convincing you to get better training a plot to get Ranma?"

Akane replied sullenly, "I don't know. That's what is puzzling me. Blackmail, since you know I won't be telling my father?"

"Right. And if you decide I'm right, whether your father knows wouldn't change anything. You are a serious student of the art. Many people would've given up, or been content to reach the plateau you are at."

"Then why?" They stopped at the gate of the Tendo Residence.

"I've seen you fight Akane. You have potential. You've knocked Ranma out quite a few times. You may never be his equal, but I think you could make him take you seriously. Isn't that what you want?"

"Him and all of Nerima. Want to see if Nabiki knows anything about the pageant?" Akane invited.

"Sure." Actually, Ukyou couldn't care less, but she wanted less to return to the restaurant so early on her day off.


	19. Happy!

Disclaimer on First Chapter.

Chapter 19 – Happy!

Akane excused herself and went upstairs to change. Ukyou stepped into the living room. Nabiki was watching the news. It was describing the next week's weather. Ukyou sat down gingerly on the couch next to Nabiki.

"Ohayo, Ukyou. Where's little sister?"

"She's upstairs. We came home early. They cancelled the pageant."

Nabiki nodded. "Said so on the news. Some pervert stealing underwear."

"That was the rumor at the Pageant but the police there wasn't saying anything."

Nabiki nodded, "Typical. Rule nothing out and all that."

Nabiki stood, "You can change the channel if you wish. I have some calls to make."

"Ok." Ukyou made no move to do so. She was fairly out of date on current events and there was nothing else on daytime TV.

As Nabiki reach for the phone, Kasumi stepped in from the kitchen. "Ohayo Ukyou! Sis, call the exterminators while you are on the phone. There's rats in the attic."

"Kasumi, have you seen the rats?" Nabiki asked a bit too patiently.

"No, I have not. I have heard them. I rather have the problem taken care of before I find rat dropping in our food."

"Calling an exterminator, costs money even if they don't find anything. Just wait until the boys get back, I'm sure Ranma will check the attic for you." Nabiki picked up the phone and started dialing.

A dark look past Kasumi's face so fast, Ukyou wasn't even sure if she saw it. Maybe Kasumi wasn't the superhuman motherly figure she tries so hard to be. Kasumi asked cheerfully, "You want anything, Ukyou? A drink?"

"No thanks, Kasumi."

A high pitched feminine shriek of outrage pierced throughout the Tendo household. It was a familiar sound, which produced a double take from Nabiki and Kasumi as they remembered Ranma couldn't be the cause. He was a training trip with their father, Genma and Taro. There was a thud has something impacted a wall. Akane barreled down the stairs a second later.

Nabiki hung up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"There's some pervert old man upstairs!" She announced, clutching at the top of her unbutton shirt.

Ukyou keenly missed her huge spatula she left at the restaurant because of the Pageant. She drew a couple of her throwing spatulas. Ukyou was about to hop over the couch when a crackling giggle was heard from upstairs.

"Hehe! Gimme the pretty!" a small blur seemed to fly at Akane.

Akane threw a punch; which the old man dodged. "No way! This is my bra we're talking about!"

The old man was bald with a white moustache. He was about as tall as Cologne the amazon was, without her staff, of course. It was obvious he outclassed Akane tremendously, it was his concern for the pretty that kept him from ending the fight quickly. Ukyou hesitated, he was darting around so much and she didn't have the skill to take him on either.

"Do something!" Nabiki mouthed at Ukyou.

Ukyou sighed and yelled. "You mess with one sister, you're messing with all!" As she hoped, it drew his attention and he stopped momentarily. Ukyou threw the spatula, aiming for an arm.

Instead he caught it in the air. "Okonomiyaki-nitjsu artist? Almost a forgotten art." He mumbled to himself.

They paled. Nabiki glared at Ukyou, "Don't do that again!"

"Wasn't planning to, hun."

The old man flipped the spatula deftly into a wall. Ukyou winced, it was firmly embedded in the wall and he was in-between it and her. Unless the fight went oddly, she wasn't going to get that one back until afterwards.

Nabiki called to Kasumi, "Sister, time to teach this bully a lesson!"

Kasumi had a gleam in her eye, "Agreed sister!" and something behind her back.

Ukyou's jaw dropped as Nabiki opened her shirt and bared her chest at the old man. "Come and get it mister!"

"OH!" the pervert exclaimed and came at Nabiki. He connected with Nabiki's chest and started fondling. Nabiki grimaced. Kasumi came around and landed a sweet hit with a frying pan. Ukyou winced, for the pan or for the old man, she didn't know.

The pervert landed in the kitchen and bunch more pots and pats landed on top of him.

"Good job, Sis!" Nabiki said, fastening her blouse back up.

"Thank you," Kasumi said shyly, blushing. Ukyou and Akane came up and seconded Nabiki's praise.

"I didn't know you could fight!" Akane exclaimed.

"I don't really. Father taught me a few things to protect Nabiki. Mother didn't like it at first but she relented. Which is why he trained you from the start." Kasumi explained.

"Oh. But why were you getting into fights, Nabiki?" Akane questioned.

Nabiki blushed. "Let's just say, Kasumi was my first bodyguard and collector and leave it at that." The last thing Nabiki wanted was to reveal she was a bookish nerd unable to protect herself.

"Gimme!" announced the pervert. Akane yelled in shock. She fell unbalanced by the surprise tackle.

The front door was flung open, Ranma-chan ran in. "Akane!"

Ranma-chan tackled the pervert off Akane. They rolled through the paper door to the backyard.

Ukyou thanked the gods. If anyone could defeat this pervert, it would be Ranma! The girls went to the porch to watch the fight.

It was hard to tell who was going to win this. Ranma-chan seemed to be surprising the pervert with every hit and dodge. Every time the pervert was looking bad, he would fondle Ranma-chan's chest.

This is Not Good, Tendo the panda held up a sign. Tendo, and Genma-panda had joined them on the porch.

"You're right as usual, Santome." Tendo replied.

Kasumi squeezed back into the house, intent for her kitchen. She came back and handed a tea kettle to Akane. "Akane, here warm water."

"Hai!" Akane sent the kettle into the fight. The contents doused the pervert and Ranma.

"Whaya, oh Thanks!" Ranma exclaimed, now male. The old man dropped off of Ranma like an insect sprayed with insect spray.

He recovered several feet away and looked at his audience. "Cursed, eh? Fitting." He commented disgustedly.

A dark tall monstrous form stepped from the house to the porch, behind Tendo and Genma.

"Oh well. That was fun but I have a patrol to do. Tendo- your daughters are a credit to you! Tada!"

Tendo slapped his face with his hand. The pervert hopped the fence and away.

His daughters and Ukyou turned to Tendo. Akane exclaimed, "You know that pervert?" Her eyes widen in shock, looking past her father.

There was a 10 feet monster behind Tendo and the Panda. It looked like a Yak and something mixed together. Ukyou and Akane went into a battle stance. Nabiki took a few steps away to the side dragging Kasumi.

Tendo and Panda looked behind them as well, to see what the threat the girls saw.

Wait the Panda's sign read.

"Girls, Meet Taro. He has been cursed with a yak riding a chicken holding an eel."

No, It's a yeti holding an eel and crane riding an ox!

Akane and Ukyou relaxed. Ukyou said, "oh." She remembered that odd night on the boat. That must have been Taro's cursed form. She felt she could kick herself, Moose did say Taro was a Spring resident.

Ranma came back from the yard, holding the empty kettle. "So any idea who that pervert was?"

Tendo and Panda looked at each other. You tell them the panda's sign read.

Tendo looked disgusted at the panda, "Sometimes I think I hate your curse more than you do. That elderly man is Master Happosai."

"What?" the group chorused together. Well, Taro meant What, but he only growled.

It is true. He is the Master of the Anything Goes Martial Art! the panda confirmed.

Taro pushed his away into the backyard.

"Wait!" Akane called out. "What about my cure!"

Taro ran straight towards the fence.

Kasumi winced, not looking forward to the sound of a broken hole in their already battered house. Yet, the impossible saved the fence from being crashed through. Taro's small heron wings spread out and he leaped over the fence. He flew in the general direction Happosai went.

That should increase the weird quotient of Nerima district. Ukyou thought.

"Just when I thought Nerima could not get weirder." Nabiki remarked.

Tendo tried to console Akane. "Akane, it will be ok.."

"Whatever. I'll be in the dojo." Akane cut her father off. She walked angrily to the dojo.

Ranma started to follow, "Ak-" but Nabiki grabbed his arm.

"Don't Ranma. Sis needs a few minutes alone. Wait for a bit before going in there."

"Ukyou, do you want to stay for dinner?" Kasumi asked, while handing Ukyou back her thrown spatula.

"No, I should be getting back to the restaurant. Thanks!"


	20. Hay and Straw

Notes: Hey Wow, more update! I want to get my co-writer up to speed so here I am updating for you all too!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. It's a good one, you should read it.

Chapter 20 – Hay and Straw

Akane jogged the sidewalk, along the side of fence. She scowled at Ranma, who was a step or two ahead, but running the top of the fence. She smiled inwardly every morning, as Ranma played out the irony on their way to school.

For once, the pair would be early to school if they continued to go straight to school. A dog whine interrupted that thought and pierced the peace of the neighborhood.

"Stay here, Akane. I'll go check it out." Ranma commanded and started to hop to the rooftops.

Akane mimicked his words, disgusted. Seriously, she considered staying there, but the house with the woman with the hose was a block up. Akane decided she didn't want to be that close to someone that careless with water. She started to make her own way up to the rooftops. It would be better to be with Ranma if they ran into cold water. She heard rumors of other dogs that looked like her cursed form in the area, if she got changed she didn't want Ranma confusing her with a common animal.

Once Akane reached Ranma's rooftop, he was looking over an edge to the street below. They were a couple of buildings away from their path. She cautiously looked over the side of the building.

A group of teenagers, about 5 of them were trying to coax an animal from its makeshift shelter of boxes. A couple of them had styrofoam cups of water in their hands. Akane grew angry, upset that her peers were torturing some poor animal with water of all things!

Ranma looked over at Akane, blinked and warned, "Wait Akane."

Akane glared. "Why aren't you already do there doing something! You usually are!" She whispered angrily.

"Because, that dog looks like your cursed form." He looked back at the street, not willing to look at her as he mentioned her curse. Akane noticed he did that every time he had to make some reference to it.

A girl, from their school's cheerleading squad leaned down, closer to the ground. "Come on Akane! We want to help! You don't want us all to be late for school!"

"They think it's me." Akane was surprised. A group of her peers would do this for her? Try to coax out and get hot water for her? "Hey guys! I'm fine!" Akane shouted to get their attention and waved her arms.

They looked up at her, surprised. Surprise quickly switched to horror, as Akane's foot slipped. Her arms flailed to recapture some balance but she couldn't. She managed to catch herself on the edge of the gutter, facing the building.

The gutter was clogged some where and it was still full with cold enough water to change Akane. It teased her fingers and she tried to keep her hands still so her grip wouldn't get wet. Akane made a quick mental note to ask Ranma if he noticed a difference in the speed of the change with the temperature of the water.

"Hang on Akane!" Ranma shouted.

"No, don't!" Akane shouted back. She began planning a fall with style. If she could kick off here and bounce off the other building, then reach the edge of the Dumpster, she could jump down there and be fine.

Ranma joining her on the gutter interrupted her thoughts.

"Baka! The gutter!" Akane yelled, but it was too late. Their weight twisted the gutter and poured over the two of them. Akane barked as her paws lost the grip her human hands once had. Ranma-chan caught her in the air and rode the gutter to the ground.

The teens praised Ranma praised him for his quick thinking and save. Akane just growled discontent. She would've been fine and not in her cursed form!

Ranma-chan asked for their cups of water. He dumped one on Akane and one on himself. Luckily, Akane's clothing was still intact. She blushed and turned her back on them as she made sure dress still covered everything correctly.

"Akane, are you ok?" Ranma asked.

"I was fine before Ranma." Akane coldly replied and turned around to glare at him.

Ranma sighed. "Aw man, what did I do now?"

"Hey!" the cheerleader exclaimed, "where did the other dog go?"

The box the other dog was hiding in, was empty now.

"I don't know, but we gotta hurry if we are going to get to school on time!" one of the others mentioned.

Ukyou ran down the street, dodging between people's feet. That was too close! She panted, letting her tongue loll from her mouth. Now, I'll be late to school! Damn, I wish… Damn, I'm so over my head one wish wouldn't cover it! I could go to school late. I could call in, only I've missed so much already. The last thing I need is a delayed graduation and summer school. Guess I'll just have to say I overslept. It would explain my wet hair after the shower I need to take now. At least it's a Friday.

That weekend, on Sunday night, Ukyou asked Konatsu and Ryoga if they minded a planning session for the restaurant after closing. Konatsu agreed quickly, a little taken back that Ukyou was ready to plan Ranma's curing. Ryoga was flattered and agreed. He felt awkward and honored that Ukyou wanted his opinion about her restaurant.

Thoughts rolled Ukyou's mind about what she should do. Everything seemed so much easier before China, before she fell out of love with Ranma, even before when she hated him for his father's crimes against her family. To counter that thought, Konatsu yelling at her about hiding her curse, the various reactions of Konatsu and Ryoga finding out, and the knowledge that it will only get harder. Ukyou sighed, it was a long work night.

Ukyou closed the restaurant a half an hour earlier. She made sure to add a few yen to her waitress's credit slip tips. She didn't want the early night to hurt them.

Before Ukyou was ready, the restaurant was cleaned, the rest of the staff went home, and water was boiling on the stove for tea.

Ryoga was fidgeting badly, nervous now that there wasn't anything for him to do.

It was when Ryoga nearly upset the salt shaker again when Konatsu asked, "What's your problem tonight?"

Ryoga looked at the calm manager, Konatsu probably had so many restaurant meetings that it didn't faze him anymore. Ryoga leaned over the table. "Do you know why she wants my opinion?"

Konatsu shrugged, "The more people thinking about the solution – the better. We are the only two that know Ukyou's curse and things."

Ryoga sat back, puzzled yet again. "Is her curse causing problems with the restaurant?"

Konatsu looked confused, "Nooo, I think it's affecting her school work more than the restaurant."

"Then why-" Ryoga started to ask.

"Here we go! Hot Tea!" Ukyou unwittingly interrupted. She served the tea and took a seat at the round table Konatsu choose.

"Arigato." The guys chorused.

"Ok," Ukyou sat the teapot away from her and Ryoga. "Other then I should get off my furry butt and do something- does anyone have anything more concrete?"

"OH!" Ryoga exclaimed and then looked dejected into his tea.

Konatsu and Ukyou looked at Ryoga. Ryoga blushed, "Never mind. Hm…just understood something someone told me earlier that's all."

Konatsu sighed and realized what Ryoga was talking about a few minutes ago. He made a note to talk to Ukyou about it, later. "Well, what are you willing to do now?"

"I want to cure Ranma. I'll deal with the results as best I can. Like you said, it's only a matter of time all of Nerima will know my curse."

"When?" Ryoga asked excited.

"Soon, when we have some ideas of how to cure him without mishap."

"What sort of mishap are we talking about? Pour the water over Ranma is easy enough." Konatsu asked confused.

"This isn't the first time, someone has gotten the Spring water for Ranma. And there are a few cursed males in Nerima that rushed head long to their cure. The resulting fights usually wastes the water."

Ryoga looked embarrassed, "Well, it's not like his curse is an animal form!"

Ukyou shook her head. "Even though that I can participate in who's curse is worse now, let's move on."

"So, that's why you kept your trip so quiet." Konatsu remarked.

Ukyou nodded, "If anyone knew, before I left, the whole group of us would've gone again. We would get sidetracked, or it would be plain chaos at the springs, because no one trusts each other enough. And if certain people found out I had the water here, they wouldn't steal enough for just them, they would steal all of it."

"Ok, so it should be a private affair. You could invite him to the restaurant," Konatsu offered.

"Before we open for dinner, ok. And I'll dump the water on him."

"Ukyou, are you sure? If it splashes on you, it will affect your curse."

Ukyou sighed, "I guess it would be too much to hope that I'll just change to a male." At least my grandfather would be happy.

Ryoga smiled ruefully, "Probably not. That would be too convenient. I'll do it, splash is what I want anyway."

Konatsu looked at Ukyou, and took her look as a hint she didn't like that solution either. "I'll do it. If you are sure it's curse of drowned boy. It won't do a thing to me, since I'm male." Ryoga looked taken back again at Konatsu mention of his gender. It was hard to remember, since Konatsu wore his dresses very well.

"The tour guide said it was the spring of drowned boy. And it shouldn't affect you." Ukyou confirmed. "I do have plenty of water to cure others, and you are first priority after Ranma, Ryoga."

Ryoga nodded stiffly. "What about the other fiancées? Aren't they going want to get the water to gain an edge in winning Ranma?"

"Um… I could check with Nabiki. She may know if anyone else is planning any thing."

Konatsu asked, "Do we have money to hire her? She could run interface or a distraction to prevent interruption."

"For this, yes I can do that. Ok, I'll get with Nabiki and set a date. Sometime this week, so I don't have worry over it long."


End file.
